Le gardien d’Avalon
by Melodie Zik Spirit
Summary: Qui est donc ce Hadrian James Potter? Un philantrope milliardaire dont personne ne connais le visage ou l'histoire ? Pourquoi attire-t-il la curiosité du monde et plus particulièrement du SHIELD? Dans un monde où la magie à été chasser, où les créatures chercher à rejoindre l'île refuge protéger par Magie, où des artefacts ont été égaré. Qui maintiendra l'équilibre et la paix?
1. Prologue

**Mot de l'auteur:**

Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas à même titre que celui des Avengers ils appartiennent aux créateurs . Seul cet écrit m'appartient et je vous pris de respecter le travail effectué merci.

Je vous pris d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographes car malheureusement je suis dyslexique.

Il faut savoir que l'idée de départ ne vient pas de moi mais de Embry mirdin, ceci est donc une réponse à son défi "le refuge ". Je vous conseille donc d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil pour mieux comprendre de quoi parlera cette fanfiction. J'avoue que cependant j'ai dévié de certaines de ses idées de départ mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.

 **Résumé:**

Qui est donc ce Hadrian James Potter? Un philanthrope milliardaire dont personne ne connais le visage ou l'histoire ? Pourquoi attire-t-il la curiosité du monde et plus particulièrement du SHIELD?

Dans un monde où la magie à été chassé, où les créatures cherchent à rejoindre l'île refuge protéger par Magie, où des artefacts ont été égaré, qui maintiendra l'équilibre et la paix?

Attention cette écrit comporte des relations homosexuels et hétérosexuels, si vous n'aimez pas cela, libre à vous de le lire ou non. Pour tout les autres bienvenue dans ce nouveau crossing over.

 **Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _« écrit sur un support »_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Prologue:_

Il y a bien longtemps les sorciers et la magie vivaient en paix, libre sur la terre, ils protégeaient les autres enfants de Magie ainsi que la nature et les être dépourvus de don. Jusqu'à ce que les Hommes, aveuglés par leur cupidité et leurs préjugés, se mettent à chasser toutes créatures bénies par un cadeau de Magie. Ainsi les hommes guidés par la peur, le désir de s'approprier la puissance et la force de la magie mère, et pour tous cela ils lancèrent la « chasse aux sorcières ».

-

Aucun mage ne parvint à survivre, tout les sorciers y perdirent la vie. Mais les quatre derniers enfants de Magie, nommés respectivement Salazard Serpentard, Godric Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, et Elga Pousouffle, eurent juste le temps, avant de perdre la vie à leur tour, de créer un refuge pour tout leurs frères et sœurs de don, afin que nuls ennemis ne puissent les atteindre. Malheureusement ils n'eurent pas le temps de lancer un appel aux créatures magiques, l'emplacement du refuge ne fut jamais donné, cependant tout le monde magique connu son existence, il devient alors l'espoir de ce peuple.

Magie aurait voulu leur indiquer le chemin pour rejoindre l'île de l'infini, monde protecteur de liberté, havre de paix, mais les seuls à pourvoir directement communiquer avec elle étaient les sorciers, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir diffuser ses volontés, puisqu'ils étaient nés du cœur même de Magie.

Elle se savait capable de donner vie à un dernier sorcier, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire dans l'immédiat car aussitôt naitrait-il, qu'il serait mis à mort par les Hommes. Elle devait attendre, ce temps, elle l'utilisera pour trouver une âme suffisamment pure pour accomplir sa mission sans succomber à la folie du pouvoir qui lui serrait donné.

-

En attendant les êtres magiques pourchassaient un espoir, nombre d'entre eux atteignirent le refuge, d'autres trouvèrent des moyens de se cacher, mais bien davantage perdirent la vie, trop disparurent.

-

-

Ce ne fut que plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard que Magie rencontra l'âme la plus noble, la plus pure, la plus parfaite pour l'accepter, la protéger et la comprendre. Elle décida que le temps était venu de faire naître le sauveur des créatures magiques, roi protecteur d'Avalon.

-

Le monde des Hommes avait bien changé, les humains avaient totalement oublié leurs méfaits, il ne connaissaient plus la magie, pour eux cela n'est plus qu'illusion, quelque chose d'irréel et futile. De plus les Hommes avaient développé la technologie, il s'agissait d'une sorte de magie nouvelle basée sur la science théorique qui n'admettait pas la réalité hors des chiffres et du concret.

Magie interagissait difficilement avec cette technologie réfutant l'existence même de celle-ci. Elle n'avait rien oublié des méfaits de ses destructeurs. Elle donna alors la puissance magique la plus grande qu'elle pu à son gardien, une puissance tel, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais confié à personne par le passé.

-

Et enfin, le dernier sorcier apparu sur terre, désigné comme le gardien d'Avalon, monde de la magie et de la paix.

-

-

Le 31 juillet, naquit Hadrian James Potter, héritier du Lord James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans. Magie les avait choisis, car elle savait que ces jeunes parents étaient respectueux de la vie, quelle qu'elle soit, elle était certaine qu'ils seraient parfait pour prendre soin de son enfant.

-

Malheureusement personne n'aurait pu prévoir le tragique accident qui priva le pauvre Hadrian de ses parents, faisant de lui un orphelin. Il fut confié à la garde de la sœur de sa mère, et sa famille. Les Dursley n'étaient pas une famille accueillante pour le jeune Hadrian. La seule motivation qui avait poussé ces personnes à le prendre sous leur toit, avait été l'espoir de profiter de l'héritage du jeune garçon. Mais heureusement cet héritage était protégé de leurs mains envieuses.

Le jeune Hadrian était extrêmement intelligent, malgré toutes les brimades qu'il subissait de la part de sa pseudo famille, il réussit grâce à cette intelligence à être diplômé de plusieurs grandes écoles à l'âge de seulement 15 ans, avec simplement des cours par correspondance. Par la suite il réussit à devenir indépendant, à échapper à la tutelle des Dursley. Puis à l'âge de 18 ans il devint multimilliardaire suite à des investissements boursiers qui avaient fortement fait fructifier son héritage. On le connu alors comme le petit génie de la bourse. Par la suite il développa une certaine passion pour les objets anciens, et commença donc à les récupérer pour, d'après les journalistes, créer la plus grande collection au monde d'artefacts magiques.

-

Cependant malgré sa renommée devenu mondiale, rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le visage du « Mystérieux Lord Potter » comme ce plaisaient à le nommer les journaux. Personne n'avait encore réussi l'exploit de diffuser son image ou son histoire, ni encore sa vie privée, car non seulement il restait extrêmement discret mais aussi parce qu'il avait réussi à limiter l'accès aux informations disponibles sur lui. Quelques personnes cherchèrent bien à faire leur intéressant par rapport à lui, mais Hadrian démentait toujours grâce à des preuves irréfutables. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait, excepté ses amis d'enfance, le jeune homme adorait jouer avec cet anonymat et il ne se privait pas de s'en amuser.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Je tiens à vous prévenirje ne sais pas quand la suite sera posté car je n'ai que peu de temps pour écrire (pendant la philosophie xp) entre le boulot, les études et le reste, donc cela ne sera pas du tout à période régulières désolé.

 **Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _« écrit sur un support »_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 1:_

Dans un grand bâtiment fortement sécurisé, une équipe étrange était réunie autour d'une table, attendant l'annonce de la seule personne debout devant un écran montrant un étrange diadème auquel il manquait la pierre sensée orner la monture de métal argenté. L'homme possédait une peau sombre et portait un bandeau noir sur son œil gauche, lui donnant un air sévère, renforcé par sa posture droite et fière. Tout à coup le silence ambiant fut brisé :

-Bon dieu Fury, arrêtez de nous faire perdre du temps ! Cria presque un brun aux cheveux en bataille, à la mâchoire carré et le regarde espiègle mais sérieux tout de même.

-La ferme Stark, j'allais commencer, répliqua le dénommé Nick Fury. Donc je vous ai réuni à cause d'une affaire importante. Il se trouve que d'anciens objets de l'égypte antique aient été découvert, l'un d'eux, comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette écran, nous intéresse plus particulièrement, ce diadème, dégage une énergie similaire à celle du tersack.

-Allons récupérer cette couronne dans ce cas, reprit Tony Stark.

-Sauf qu'il y a un problème comme tu t'en doute sûrement, répondit un homme blond aux allures de militaire.

-Comment ça ?

-Si vous n'étiez pas aussi imbu de vous-même Stark vous le sauriez déjà, reprit Fury, comme Roger vient de le souligner, il y a un problème, cette découverte a été révélé par les médias. Si le gouvernement les récupère directement cela paraîtra étrange puisque ces objets seront vendus aux enchères le mois prochain. Nous allons donc être obligés de participer à cette vente, mais c'est là que nous nous heurtons à un deuxième problème…

-Qui est ? Demandais une jeune femme possédant un visage fin et des cheveux de la même couleur que des flammes dévorant une bûche de bois.

-Une minute mademoiselle Romanoff, j'y viens, répondit le directeur du SHIELD. Ce problème est un peu compliqué, donc comme je le disais plus tôt, ce sera des enchères et donc nous serons confrontés à d'autres acheteurs m…

-Nous n'avons qu'à enchérir plus qu'eux alors, dit Stark tout fière.

-Si vous arrêtiez de me couper toutes les cinq minutes, je pourrais enfin vous expliquer, commença à s'agacer Fury. Donc il y aura d'autres acheteurs mais seul un en particulier sera un véritable problème.

-De qui s'agit-il ? S'enquit alors Steve Roger.

-Hadrian Potter, répondit le métisse.

-QUOI ?! S'écria le milliardaire brun.

-Vous voulez parler du petit génie de la bourse, philanthrope, passionné d'histoire et d'objets en relation avec … la magie ? Demanda un brun à lunettes et aux allures de médecins.

-Exactement monsieur Banner, c'est lui, nous ne sommes pas le moins du monde sûr de sa participation, mais il y a de trop grandes chances qu'il enchérisse sur ce que nous voulons pour qu'on l'ignore. De plus même avec tout les moyens que nous avons à notre disposition, nous ne savons absolument pas à quoi il ressemble, ni comment le contacter à croire qu'il n'existe même pas.

-Impossible, ce sale emmerdeur ne peut pas échappé à vos radars ! ? Hurla Stark en se levant d'un bond.

-Contrairement à toi, Tony, il est excessivement discret et ne fait nullement étalage de sa vie privée, mais il est vrai que cela reste tout de même étonnant, dit la seul femme de la pièce, de plus tu es juste jaloux qu'il t'est prix ton titre de meilleur parti à marier.

-Non c'est pas vrai, se renfrogna-t-il.

-Écoutez on va pas commencer à se disputer maintenant, on devrait plutôt trouver un moyen d'évincer cette personne des enchères, dit Roger de façon à calmer la situation.

-

La réunion continua ainsi jusqu'en fin d'après-midi . Le groupe se mit à prévoir un plan pour récupérer le vestige historique. Tout les Avengers s'organisaient peu à peu. Ils décidèrent de se diviser en trois groupes. Le premier, composé de Natasha Romanoff et Phil Coulson, restera au cartier général pour surveiller toute la salle de vente et ses alentours via des caméras, ainsi que diriger en même temps les deux autres groupes. Le deuxième, composé cette fois de Thor Odinson et Clint Barton, dirigera des agents en faction discrètes, qui surveilleront les allers et venus dans le bâtiment. En fin le troisième et dernier groupe, composé des dernières personnes de la pièce qui ne sont autres que Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Roger et Nick Fury jouerons les acheteurs potentiels dans la salle des ventes. Ainsi ils pourront s'assurer de l'obtention de l'artefact, de même qu'assurer le sécurité sur le fait que personne ne puisse le prendre avant eux.

Il aurait cependant du penser à prévoir qu'un plan ne se déroule pas toujours comme on l'aurait espéré, et cette erreur ils allaient l'expérimenter à leurs dépends.

-

-

Le mois passa relativement rapidement, les petits groupes de surhommes avaient fait toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables sur Hadrian Potter, mais à l'exception de son lieu de naissance, du nom de ses parents ou encore des diplômes qu'il possédait, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Même son jour de naissance était flou, plusieurs dates étaient données mais aucune n'étaient vérifiables, les dossiers de ce mystérieux Lord étaient incomplets, presque introuvables. L'équipe de héros était totalement perdu, aucune image de l'héritier Potter, très peu d'informations concernant son identité, seul des bruits de couloirs sur ses passions en tous genres, rien sur sa vie passée.

-

Les Avengers commençaient à se poser de très nombreuses questions : Qui est donc cet homme mystérieux ? Comment a t-il fait pour distiller ainsi les informations accessibles sur sa personne ? Est-il dangereux ? Pourquoi se cache-t-il autant ? …

Mais malheureusement pour ces héros du monde, aucune réponse ne leur furent données. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs à cause de cette histoire.

-

-

Dans une gigantesque salle d'exposition, de nombreuses personnes s'affairaient pour observer les vestiges du passé découvert il y a de cela un mois. Certains prévoyant sur quelles histoires ils enchériraient, d'autre n'était présent que pour admirer ces objets anciens avant leur disparition de la vue du public. On entendait des « waouh que c'est beau » ou encore des « tiens voilà qui ira très bien dans mon salon » énoncé à tout les coins de la salle des ventes. Là où riches et modestes s'affairaient à se montrer, à observer, à admirer les souvenirs des temps passés, une énergie puissante appelait son gardien, son enfant, son ami.

-

La journée se déroulait sans encombre, le moment des enchères se rapprochait à pas sûr. Une équipe de quatre hommes entra dans le lieu, observant chaque objet mais ne s'attardant jamais sur aucun d'entre eux, comme si, ils en cherchaient un en particulier. Ils finirent par arriver à un grand espace ouvert, où trônait un présentoir sur lequel un ancien diadème reposait. Il n'y avait presque personne autour de ce présentoir seul un jeune homme le nez penché sur un carnet de dessin se trouvait dans cet espace.

Le groupe observa un instant le jeune homme, il possédait des cheveux ressemblant à des fils d'onyx avec quelques reflets bleu nuit, sa taille ne devait pas dépasser les un mettre soixante dix, le corps svelte, athlétique aux muscles fins et aux courbes galbée, il semblait posséder également une peau en ivoire douce et ferme. Le groupe se rapprocha davantage du présentoir ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme, et lui fit relevé la tête. Le groupe fut subjugué par sa beauté presque irréel, ses traits étaient efféminé, son nez fin, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses ne méritant que les plus délicieux des baisers, mais le plus fascinant encore fut ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude, mystérieux , surréalistes, hypnotiques. Les quatre hommes l'observèrent pendant un moment fasciner par le charme, l'innocence, l'intelligence, et l'aura que cette personne semblait dégagée, puis ils revinrent à eux et reposèrent toute leur attention sur cet étrange diadème.

Stark se mit à tourner au tour du diadème l'observant sous tout les angles, il passa plusieurs fois devant le jeune homme, l'empêchant de continuer son dessin, ce qui eu pour effet de l'agacer légèrement. Mais il ne dit rien, restant discret, le jeune homme sentait comme un danger pour ses secrets en leur présence, dans un sens le terrifiant, et dans un autre l'excitant dans la pensée de jouer avec le feu, de les tourmenter un peu.

-

Le milliardaire s'arrêta enfin de bouger, son regard toujours braquer sur l'objet des convoitises du SHIELD.

-Vraiment je ne vois pas ce que cette vulgaire parure a de si exceptionnel ! Tout au plus cela est un très belle objet joliment ouvragé, je ne comprends pas ce qui le rend si exceptionnel. Dit Stark, indignant par la même occasion le jeune homme, mais aussi Roger et Banner.

Lorsque le dénommé Bruce Banner allait lui exprimer sa pensée sur le diadème et son histoire il fut devancer par une voix dont on n'aurais pu dire si il s'agissait de celle d'une femme ou d'un homme, légère et mélodieuse.

-Crétins ! Ce simple mot, exprimer par le jeune inconnu, eu l'effet d'une bombe, répandant le silence autour d'elle.

-Comment ? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur monsieur ? En quoi êtes vous autorisé à m'insulter ? **_[Espèce de petit emmerdeur, je vais t'apprendre à m'insulter ]_**. Morigéna Tony Stark.

-Ho ! Harry, bonjour mon garçon ! Fit un vieille homme derrière le petit brun aux yeux verts. Ne me dis pas que … ho, bonjour monsieur Stark, je vois que vous avez rencontré Harry, excusez le si il est désagréable sur le moment, mais il est tellement passionné d'histoire que lorsque quelqu'un remet en cause sa valeur il ne peut pas s'empêcher de réagir. Expliquât l'homme.

Cet homme qui venait d'intervenir se trouvait être le directeur de la salle des ventes. Il possédait une longue barbe blanche et touffu, des lunettes en demi lune, et portait un costume bleu roi avec des fleurs jaunes imprimer dessus. Il avait aussi regard bleu ciel reflétant toute sa bienveillance, sa sagesse, et son amusement. Ce qui lui donnait un côté loufoque, renforcé par son paquet de bonbons qu'il tenais dans sa main gauche.

-Un bonbon au citron mon garçon ? Proposa le directeur de l'établissement au dit Harry.

-Non merci monsieur le directeur, répondit poliment celui-ci.

-Dis moi mon garçon, aurais-tu à tous hasard une idée sur l'histoire de quelques objets, de leur valeur ? Demanda le plus vieux, sous les regards choquer des autres hommes de la pièce à l'exception de l'intéresser.

-Une minute monsieur Albus Dumbledore, vous demander l'avis d'un gamin de même pas seize ans encore dans les jupons de sa mère. Demanda Stark stupéfait et de plus en plus énervé.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur Stark, il se trouve que Harry est … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme le coupa pour intervenir.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...

Voilà voilà, noooooooooon ne me tuer pas la suite arrivera sûrement dimanche prochain si j'ai assez de temps.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mots de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde, merci à tous pour vos reviews elle me font toutes très plaisir. J'ai aussi eu la chance de remarquer que vous étiez extrêmement nombreux à avoir mis ma fic en favori mais aussi à la suivre et pour tout cela merci.

Maintenant je tiens à m'expliquer sur certains points de mon histoire. Je sais que malheureusement certaine parti de l'histoire sont encore un peu flou mais cela est normal je réserve les explications pour plus tard vous comprendrez pourquoi. Après oui je l'avoue certains de mes perso sont un peu occ et je m'en excuse, mais je tiens cependant à m'expliquer il faut d'abord savoir qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction, habituellement je crée tout mes personnage ainsi que leur monde. Maintenant je sais que je caricature un peu Stark, mais pour ma défense j'ai encore un peu de mal à le cerner, il est intelligent mais très impulsif, imbu de lui-même, fière et sarcastique mais sensible aux sentiments des autres plus que de raison, tout en ne comprennent pas ses propres sentiments. Et tout cela je vais tenter de l'exprimer au cour des chapitres, en espérant que vous continuer à aimer.

Enfin juste pour vous prévenir que la je vais complètement détruire certains personnages d'une manière que j'espère vous plaira, alors je demande votre indulgence car pour certains je sais que des envies de meurtre pourrais s'exprimer. HIIIIII MAMAN AU SECOURS IL Y A UNE FOLLE QUI COURS DERIERE MOI AVEC UN COUTEAU…

 **Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _« écrit sur un support »_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

# _Pressedament_ :

-Dis moi mon garçon, aurais-tu à tous hasard une idée sur l'histoire de quelques objets, de leur valeur ? Demanda le plus vieux, sous les regards choquer des autres hommes de la pièce à l'exception de l'intéresser.

-Une minute monsieur Albus Dumbledore, vous demander l'avis d'un gamin de même pas seize ans encore dans les jupons de sa mère. Demanda Stark stupéfait et de plus en plus énervé.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur Stark, il se trouve que Harry est … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme le coupa pour intervenir. #

-

-

 _Chapitre 2 :_

-Il se trouve monsieur, que je n'ai pas seize mais dix-neuf ans, en suite se n'est pas la première fois que le directeur et moi-même faisons des pronostics et jusqu'ici ils étaient assez bien respectés, répondit avec ferveur le petit brun.

-Hé bien je ne demande qu'à voir cela, répondit alors Stark avec arrogance et défit, tendit que les autres de l'équipe se la jouaient un peu plus discrètes.

Cependant on pouvait entendre, en tendant bien l'oreille, Fury marmonner dans sa barbe.

-On verra bien gamin, un enfant comme toi ne peut avoir cette âge, tu vas te planter en beauté et on s'en donnera à cœur joie. Murmura l'homme au bandeau, un sourire supérieur sur le visage.

Cependant cette réflexion, Harry l'entendit et il allait bien s'amuser à leur rabattre leur caquet à ces deux là, avec en prime, peut être, une petite vengeance à la clé. Pour une fois, les enchères promettaient d'être très amusantes lui qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Un rictus carnassiers prenait alors place sur son visage et il commença :

-Nous commencerons par nous intéresser au trois épées ce trouvant là-bas. Dit-il en pointant trois épée de taille et d'épaisseur différentes, situé dans un présentoir aux fond de la pièce. Comme vous pouvez le voir leur garde est très finement ouvragée …

-Oui et ? Ce sont de simples épées de guerre, je ne vois nullement de nouveaux détails à apprendre. Coupa Stark un aire dédaigneux sur le visage.

-C'est là que vous faites erreur monsieur, si vous aviez pris la peine de l'observer vous auriez vu qu'elles ne sont pas facilement maniable, si une personne combattait avec elle serait clairement désavantagé face à son adversaire. Reprit le jeune homme avec un aire de défi, il allait s'amuser à faire comprendre à l'autre homme à qui il se mesurait. Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous êtes vous-même armateur, dit il avec un certain air de dégoût sur son beau visage, Stark ne répondit rien sachant pertinemment que le garçon avait raison, il était tellement prit dans son envie de provoquer le garçon qu'il en perdait son esprit en faveur de la précipitations.

-Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il s'agit d'une épée d'apparat ? Demanda Banner qui c'était tut jusqu'à présent, un expression de curiosité sincères sur le visage.

-Cela aurait pu, cependant en observant la lame de chacune d'entre elles, on peut lire des inscriptions religieuses, ce qui m'amène à ma conclusion, il s'agit d'épées de rituels religieux anciens, celle de droite possède un pommeau en forme de tête de chat, donc je suppose qu'elle était destinée au sacrifice en l'honneur de la déesse à double visage l'un de femme l'autre de chat, Bastet. La seconde est relativement maniable mais très fragile, elle devait servir au danse de rituel d'appel des esprit protecteur. La dernière, est bien plus petite que les autres, elle est ornée des symboles de la vie éternelle et de la mort, de plus elle porte la marque de Ré, le dieu du soleil protecteur et dieu père des pharaons, ce qui m'amène à en conclure qu'il s'agit de l'épée servant dans les rites de momification des souverains, elle est celle qui a le plus de valeur dans les trois. Finit-il un sourire au lèvre regardant Banner avec un regard amicale.

-Merci Harry, j'avais justement du mal pour juger de leur valeur de départ, mieux vaut les vendre ensemble puisqu'elle on toute un rapport religieux. Reprit Dumbledore

-Pas du tout elle on certes un rapport religieux, cependant aucune dans le même domaine de religion. Les vrais connaisseur, dit-il en regardant d'un mauvais œil Stark, le sauront, les vendre ensemble leur ferait perdre de leur valeur. Contredit le jeune homme, sous le regard médusé de Fury qui était bouche bée devant la prestance et la fluidité du garçon dans ses propos, le métisse se flagellât mentalement pour l'avoir sous estimé. Le garçon pouvait sembler discret, à première vue mais dès que la passion l'habitait son comportement et son aura changeait du tout au tout. Ce garçon était mille fois plus complexe et impressionnant que ce qu'on pouvait croire. Et cela toute l'équipe l'avait compris en une seule explication d'objet.

-

Harry continua ainsi sur plusieurs objets faisant rager un peu plus le milliardaire qui cherchait toujours à le coller sur un sujet, avant que Dumbledore ne lui demande de se pencher sur le cas du diadème, celui-ci gardant jalousement ses secrets loin des chercheurs. L'équipe qui avait fini par comprendre que les dires du jeune homme étaient extrêmement précis, ils s'intéressèrent tout particulièrement à ce qu'allait pouvoir leur apprendre le petit brun sur la convoitise du SHIELD. Mais étrangement le petit brun ne se mit pas immédiatement à expliquer l'histoire de l'objet, cherchant à orienter subtilement la conversation sur un autre objet, mais tous s'en rendirent compte et Stark se mit à le provoquer la dessus. Le brun un tantinet impulsif ne pu alors s'empêcher de réagir face au provocation incessante de l'autre homme.

Harry inspira profondément, et se mit à parler .

-Comme vous pouvez le voir ce diadème est ouvragé de façon à représenter un aigle, il faut savoir que cet oiseau représentait plusieurs choses dans la mythologie égyptienne, en premier lieu il représente Horus, le tout premier pharaon, à tête de grands rapace, représentation du bien suite à sa victoire contre le dieu du mal, Seth, en deuxième lieu il représente l'ermite dans sa quête contre les forces du mal, toujours à la recherche du savoir, et enfin cela à aussi un lien avec le désir de protection du dieu guérisseur. Puis en regardant bien on peut voir que cet apparat n'est non pas fait en or mais en argent ce qui est assez étrange puisque les égyptiens vouaient un véritable culte à l'or, cependant celui-ci est en argent. De plus les écritures sur les branches du diadème ne sont pas d'origine égyptienne. Je pense que ce vestige est un cadeau fait à une égyptienne qui aurait consacré sa vie à la connaissance, la recherche en tout genre, et à l'enseignement. D'ailleurs les pierres précieuses qui l'orne sont très caractériel, en effet les diamants sont le symbole du soleil qui nous ramène aux dieux, représentant également la pureté. Cette pierre est considérée comme purificatrice et amplificatrice d'énergie, et protège des forces néfastes qui pourraient entraver la clarté de l'esprit. Ce qui renforce mon hypothèse …

Harry s'arrêta tout à coup, se mordant la lèvre inférieur comme pour exprimer le fait qu'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose d'important mais qu'il avait déjà trop parlé. Personne ne manqua ce geste qui restait pourtant très discret.

-Vous savez autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Steve Roger.

Pour seule réponse le jeune homme baissa la tête en serrant son carnet de dessin entre ses bras, dans un mouvement de protection. En encore une fois personne ne manqua ce geste inconscient. Stark commença à déceler une fragilité très intense venant du jeune homme devant lui, cela apaisa immédiatement son envie de tourmenter le garçon, il comprenait parfaitement le fait qu'il se cache derrière un masque, mais ce qu'il ignorait, et le tourmentait vraiment, était la raison de l'existence de ce masque. Le milliardaire avait l'envie insoutenable de vouloir découvrir tous les secrets du petit brun.

-Harry ? Qu'as-tu donc mon garçon ? Demanda directeur de l'établissement au jeune homme, un regard bien veillant posé sur lui.

-Rien monsieur le directeur, se repris bien vite le garçon, juste que le mystère de cet objet est très contradictoire, mais une chose est sûre ce diadème devait être considéré comme un artefact agissant sur l'intelligence et il était destiné à une femme de haut rang. Ce qui me mène au fait de la pierre manquante qui devrait orner le centre de ce diadème, j'ai la conviction qu'il s'agissait d'un saphir, ce genre de pierre est le symbole de la paix, la sagesse, et la protection contre les maux de l'être, de plus elle était réservée au personne de haute naissance seulement …

Le garçon s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et regarda son carnet de dessin.

-Ai-je raison de penser que vous savez déjà de quel saphir il s'agit ? Demanda gentiment Banner.

Aucune réponse ne sortie de la bouche du jeune homme, il se contenta de tendre son carnet au chercheur. En ouvrant le carnet, tous purent découvrir le croquis de l'espace où tout le petit groupe se trouvait, puis Banner tourna la page et ils virent le dessin du diadème, ressemblant au détail près à l'original, avec à côté le dessin d'une pierre précieuse taillée et elle-même orner d'un symbole d'aigle, en dessous était inscrit _« la pierre du savoir »_. Le groupe releva la tête et regarda immédiatement le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, au visage rouge tel une tomate qui pris la parole.

-Cette pierre à été trouvé dans les ruines d'un ancien tombe de prêtre Égyptien, elle a été vendu il y a quelques mois de cela à Hadrian James Potter, ce nom fit tiquer le groupe des Avengers au grand complet. J'ignore encore pourquoi le diadème à été ainsi détruit, fini Harry qui détourna le regard.

L'équipe vit très bien le signe de mensonge mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Hé bien ! À ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi intelligent mon garçon. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le protéger de Monsieur Potter. D'ailleurs il va justement enchérir sur ce diadème si je ne m'abuse.

-C'est exact. Répondit Harry. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, je vais m'installer dans la salle des ventes, cela va bientôt commencer. Dit-il un sourire amuser aux lèvres en voyant l'air ahuri de ses homologues, en quittant l'espace.

La petite équipe était choquée par toutes les révélations auxquelles ils avaient eu le droit. Maintenant ils étaient persuadés que la pierre manquante était importante vis-à-vis du diadème et qu'ils devaient l'obtenir, pour cela il fallait obligatoirement entrer en contact avec le Lord. Et désormais ils savaient, grâce à qui ils allaient y parvenir. Cependant ils se rendirent compte que jamais le nom de famille du nommé Harry n'avait été donné durant toute la conversation et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le demander à Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, tel qu'ils l'avaient découvert, était bien plus perfide qu'il n'y paraît et surtout il ne leur donnerait pas la moindre informations sur le jeune homme. Ils allaient devoir faire leur recherche eux même, mais ils avaient un étrange pressentiment.

L'équipe fini par se diriger vers la salle de vente pour prendre leurs places. Une fois assieds ils remarquèrent un écran simple relié au réseau dans le coin de la scène et un plus grand écran derrière le pupitre. Cependant ils ne virent pas le regard émeraude méfiant qui était fixé sur eux.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _« écrit sur un support »_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 3:_

-Mille cinq cent ! Cria un homme légèrement enrober.

-Deux milles ! Cria cette fois une femme.

- _« Deux milles deux cents »_ s'inscrivît sur un écran.

-Deux milles deux cents, une fois. Deux milles deux cents, deux fois. Deux milles deux cents, trois fois. Adjugé vendu à monsieur Potter.

-Il commence à m'énerver. Affirma Stark irrité. Il enchéri uniquement grâce à cet écran sur la scène.

L'équipe était d'accord avec les dires du milliardaire, comment voulez-vous que l'on sache qui était le Lord lorsqu'il se cachait derrière un écran relié au réseau interne du bâtiment. De plus dès que le génie qu'il était tentait de pirater le réseau, son ordinateur se mettait à dysfonctionner, à croire que quelque chose réagissant mal avec l'informatique protégeait les secrets de l'utilisateur.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons passer au lot suivant il s'agit d'un diadème … dit le directeur Dumbledore, qui jouait les maître des ventes, expliquant ce que Harry lui avait apprit plus tôt … Nous commencerons donc à dix mille, un acheteur pour dix mille ?

La fine main d'une jeune femme s'éleva dans l'assemblée marquant ainsi le top départ des enchères.

-Vingt mille cria un homme à la forte carrure.

Et le prix de vente ne fit qu'augmenter davantage, des nombres plus exorbitant les uns que les autres étaient crier dans toute l'assemblée. Les hommes du CHELD ne participèrent pas immédiatement, à même titre que Hadrian, dans le but que seuls les acheteurs puissants ne restent, ainsi que pour éviter de s'égosiller inutilement.

Après plusieurs minutes les enchères finirent par se calmer lorsque le prix commença à se fixer dans les alentours de cinq cents millions, ce fut à ce moment là que Stark ce manifesta en doublant l'offre. Toute la salle fut stupéfaite de cette intervention, et personne à ce moment là ne pensait que l'on enchérirait au dessus de cette somme astronomique cependant :

- _« Deux milliard »_ s'inscrivît sur l'écran réservé à Hadrian James Potter, Stark n'était pas le seul à s'y connaître dans ce domaine.

-Trois milliards, répit Tony Stark, énerver que l'autre homme ce cache et le défi.

Les enchères continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'équipe du SHIELD n'atteigne sa limite ne pouvant aller plus loin. Tous se demandèrent jusqu'où allait la fortune du fantôme tellement la somme à payer était forte, sans conter tout les autres achats qu'il avait effectué.

Au moment où le marteau frappa le pupitre au centre de la scène et que Dumbledore disait la phrase emblématique d'une enchères terminée, toute la petite équipe bouillonnait. Puis le vieux citronné qu'était le directeur clôtura les enchères, cependant lorsque tout le monde commençait à se lever pour partir une voix forte s'éleva.

-Montre toi Potter ! Cria Stark. Où bien tu es trop peureux pour te montrer !

-Tony que fais-tu ? Lui chuchota Banner.

-Laissez le faire, lui répondit Fury lui aussi légèrement irrité.

- _« Qui a-t-il ? Seriez-vous mauvais perdant monsieur Stark ? »_ Apparu alors sur l'écran.

-Sûrement pas, se renfrogna-t-il, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on se cache derrière un écran pour parler.

- _« Je communique peut-être grâce à cette écran, cependant je ne me cache pas derrière, puisque je suis dans cette salle. »_

À cela tous se regardèrent les uns les autres, et petit à petit toutes les personnes qui c'étaient arrêtées en mouvement pour écouter la conversation reprirent place dans la salle.

-J'avoue être sceptique.

- _« Il faut être dans cette salle pour pouvoir écrire sur cet écran, vous devez le savoir puisque vous avez tenté de pirater le réseau qui y est relié. »_

-…... , Stark était de plus en plus énervé, on entendait des personnes ricaner dans toute la salle.

- _« Puisque vous semblez tant vouloir me connaître, et que vous vouliez tellement ce diadème, je vais être sympathique. Je vous propose un défi. »_

-Et quel est-il ? Demanda prudemment Stark comprennent toute les implication derrière cette provocation.

- _« Si vous réussissez à me trouver dans cette salle je vous offre le diadème, en revanche si vous perdez vous aurez un gage. »_

-Et comment je sais qu'il s'agit bien de vous ?

- _« Vous aurez un juge c'est lui qui fixera le reste des règles, croyez moi, il est celui qui me connaît le mieux et si vous lui faites faire une promesse sur son honneur d'historiens, il respectera cette promesse. »_

-Et de qui s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse.

-De moi, répondit Harry en ce levant, tout les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, le faisant rougir.

- _« Je te laisse les commandes Harry. »_

-Voici mes règles dans le pari vous aurez vingt minutes, pour proposer vingt personnes à la fin du temps imparti, je vous donnerai un indice à peu près toutes les deux minutes, sachez que si une autre personne décide de vous aidez dans la recherche ou le choix d'une personne pour trouver Hadrian il sera compter comme participant et pourra proposé vingt autre personne cependant il pourra choisir de garder la mise en jeu si il gagne, et cette personne sera aussi toucher par un gage en cas d'échec, le gagnant décidera du sort des autres participants. Alors acceptez vous le défi ?

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, l'excitation était palpable. Stark regarda Harry pendant un moment, le sondant du regard pour trouver une faille dans son comportement, ce qu'il trouva bien vite, mais cela ne lui apporta rien de plus.

-Promettez d'être honnête. Ordonna Stark.

-Je promets d'être impartial et honnête durant toute la durée de ce défi, si le mensonge vient à me gagné que mon honneur d'historien en soit tachée. Dit le petit brun aux yeux trop vert pour son bien.

- _« Bien que le défi commence, bonne chance à tous. »_ On pouvait sentir toute l'ironie derrière cette phrase mais personne n'en dit mot.

-

Pendant que Roger et Banner s'occupaient d'interroger et décryptaient chaque mouvement du jeune homme, Fury et Stark eux observaient les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, de même qu'une dizaine d'autres personnes.

-Dites moi Harry, quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda Banner.

-Dix-neuf ans.

-Je suppose donc que Potter dois avoir à peu près vingt ans de plus que vous pour être votre protecteur, continua Roger.

-Ça c'est vous qui le dite pas moi, répondit énigmatiquement le jeune homme.

-Sinon je ne me souviens pas de votre nom de famille, reprit le militaire.

-Normal puisque je ne vous l'ai jamais donné, de plus j'accepte de vous répondre pour ce qui peut donner un indice sur Hadrian, mais je n'ai pas à vous donner d'indices sur moi.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient pas été des plus subtils pour capter des informations.

Pendant ce temps tout les autres participants allaient de leur technique pour trouver le milliardaire au visage inconnu. Certains avaient déjà choisi quelques personnes, tandis que d'autres attendaient plus patiemment les indices.

-Ho ! J'y pense je dois acheter un nouveau peigne puisque tu m'as casser mon dernier le gnome. Reprit Harry.

Tout le monde compris instantanément que le petit brun s'adressait à l'homme rechercher, ainsi les gens se mirent à choisir des personnes de petite taille, certains aux cheveux tant coiffés que l'on aurait pu croire que la personne allait sortir un peigne de sa poche, pour le remettre une nouvelle fois dans leur chevelure dans l'espoir que leur coiffure soit plus intéressante, d'autres avec les cheveux si mal coiffés que l'on aurait pu croire qu'un pétard avait exploser sur leur tête .

-

Les minutes passèrent, les indice se succédèrent, et bientôt on entendit une sonnerie retentir, annonçant la fin du temps imparti pour choisir « les vingt potentiels Hadrian ». Étrangement tout les hommes qui possédaient une place proche d'Harry avaient été choisi, ensuite seuls des hommes ayant dans la trentaine et plus avaient été choisi, puis seuls des hommes de petite taille, et enfin chacun d'entre eux possédait une image travailleuse et réfléchi, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable. Harry s'approcha de tout les participants, il fit mine de tous les examiner puis dit haut et fort.

-Le vainqueur du défi se trouve être … HADRIAN JAMES POTTER ! Dit le jeune homme.

-Comment on peut être sûr que tu ne ment pas ? Demanda une jeune femme qui se trouvait être une participante, suivi par un brouhaha d'acquiescement.

-Grâce à ceci ! Dit-il en sortant deux petites fioles étiquetées de sa poche. Ceci est du véritaserum une sorte de sérum de vérité très puissant et son antidote, je redirais ma phrase sous ce sérum puis je prendrais l'antidote. Dit-il un sourire au lèvre.

-Impossible, je ne te crois pas gamin. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Très bien vous serez donc mon témoin, lui répondit-il un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, je vais prendre une seul goute de ce sérum et vous ferez de même, puis je vous poserais cinq questions personnelles auxquels vous répondrez, en suite selon les résultats, je redirais ma phrase puis nous prendrons tout les deux l'antidote.

-Très bien.

Sur ce ils s'exécutèrent, les deux prirent une goute du sérum. Puis Harry se mit à poser ses questions à la femme.

-Êtes vous marier ?

-Oui, répondit-elle méfiante.

-Avez-vous déjà trompé votre époux ?

-Nouiii ! Cria-t-elle presque.

-QUOI ! Cria un homme dans la salle.

-Combien de fois ?

-PPPP… T-trop pour le dire. Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de dire.

-Que ? S'étrangla l'homme qui semblait être son mari.

-Continuez vous de voir votre amant ?

-Nooouuuuuiii ! Fini-t-elle par répondre en pleurs.

-Je demande le divorce !!! Dit l'homme à la femme de façon extrêmement froide.

-Êtes vous suffisamment convaincu de ce produit ?

-Oui, pitié l'antidote. Supplia-t-elle.

Harry lui donna trois goutes d'antidote, puis la femme s'enfuit de la salle.

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ? Personne ne lui répondit. Bien je dit donc que Hadrian Potter a gagné, puisque aucun de vous ne l'a parmi ses propositions. Harry prix en suite l'antidote avant que qui que ce soit ne lui pose une question sur le gagnant.

- _« Harry tu as fait fort avec cette pauvre femme. »_

-Pauvre ? Elle est arrivée au bras de son mari, et lorsque celui-ci va regarder les épée de cultes, elle se rend au toilette des hommes pour des ébats dans les cabinets. Vous trouvez cela correct ? Moi ça m'écœure.

- _« Très bien Harry je te laisse donner les gages à tous les perdant, et récupérer mes achats tu auras tout le loisir de les examiner à la maison. Au revoir à tous. »_

Sur ce l'écran s'éteint et Harry se tourna vers les perdants, un sourire radieux et trop innocent aux lèvres, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer de multiples frissons aussi bien d'excitation, que de peur. Il prit une petite besace au niveau de sa ceinture, puis prit la poudre se trouvant à l'intérieur et la jeta sur chaque participants excepté Stark, Fury, Roger et Banner. Chaque personne ayant été touché par cette poudre vu la couleur de ses cheveux changer, ainsi que celle de leur peau. Des cris se firent entendre et Harry leur dit que cela partirai une fois sous un bon jet d'eau avec un peu de savon, plusieurs partir humiliés.

Une fois que presque tous soit sortie de la salle Harry décida de s'occuper de sa petite vengeance. Il commença par regarder Stark et lui tendit la fiole de véritaserum, l'homme comprit ce qu'il devait faire, une fois qu'il eu mis une goutte sur sa langue, Harry lui dit que les effets se stopperont d'ici une heure. Puis Harry lui demanda quel était le dernier document qu'il avait pu lire, et Stark ne pu s'empêcher de répondre la vérité, au plus grand amusement de ses collègues et Harry qui eu du mal à ce retenir de rire.

-Un énigme au dos de mon paquet de céréales. Dit-il extrêmement contrarier.

Puis Harry fit un petit geste de la main, qu'il camoufla par un petit étirements. En suite il regarda Fury et ne pu se retenir de rire, le rire du jeune homme était très mélodieux et si naturel que cela renforça son charme irréel. Puis une fois l'équipe revenu à elle tous regardèrent le directeur du SHIELD, et ils eurent exactement la même réaction que le jeune homme. Puis Harry se décida à lui expliquer.

-Il semblerait que Hadrian est décidé de vous donner lui-même son gage, tenez vous comprendrez, lui dit-il en lui tendent un miroir.

Lorsque l'homme voulu se contempler dans le miroir, il déchanta bien vite, son bandeau qu'il portait habituellement, n'était plus de ce noir profond qui donnait davantage de charisme à l'homme. Non maintenant ce bandeau lui enlevait toute crédibilité. Le cache œil était devenu rose bonbons avec des motifs de cœurs et de petites fleurs, et tout au centre de l'objet il y avait le dessin d'une petite tête de chat. Le bandeau de l'imposant Nick Fury avait été remplacé par un bandeau Hello Kitty, la fierté de l'homme était entachée pour un bon bout de temps.

-Mais comment ?

-Simple Hadrian à fait l'échange entres les deux bandeau sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. [Ou j'ai utiliser un peu de métamorphose ] répondit Harry.

Les quatre hommes, qui prônaient la vigilance presque constante, n'avaient nullement senti la présence d'un inconnu, qui avait été jusqu'à échanger un objet avec lequel le plus vigilant de tous était directement en contact. Ils étaient tous tellement absorbé dans leur réflexion personnelle qu'il n'avait pas entendu, ni remarquer que la seule piste qu'il avait jusqu'alors pour rencontrer Hadrian James Potter , était sorti de la pièce et s'était enfuit avec certains des achats que l'homme avait fait.

-

-

Le lendemain les tabloïd possédaient tous un article parlant du défi et des gages accompagné de photos. Stark et Fury bouillonnaient tous deux, non seulement le garçon était parvenu à leur échapper, de même que son protecteur, mais personne ne leur avait donné de renseignements utiles pour les retrouver.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...

Je tiens à vous prévenir, vous aurez sûrement remarquer que je poste tous les dimanches, mais je tiens à vous prévenir je vais avoir beaucoup d'examen et je dois préparer mon bac donc je ne suis pas sûr à 100% de parvenir à conserver mon ritme de publication.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Mots de l'auteur :**

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai passé mes épreuves du bac, donc je vais essayer de me rattraper mais ce sera difficile car je bosse pendant les vacances donc je ferai de mon mieux promis.

Sinon un grand merci pour tout les encouragements que j'ai reçu, ainsi qu'un grand merci à ma petite bêta, elle a corrigé tous les premiers chapitres, ma chère Serpentarde (perverse, oui oui beaucoup plus que Malfoy [vous comprendrez plus tard, ou même que vous tous), pour me faire pardonner mais chapitre seront un petit peu plus long promis.

Bon vous vouliez la suite bas maintenant la voilà amusez vous bien.

 **Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _« écrit sur un support »_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 4 :_

L'équipe des Avengers au grand complet était actuellement dans leur QG en train de faire des recherches sur un mystérieux jeune homme au regard vert envoûtant du nom de Harry. Cependant les seuls informations qu'ils avaient sur lui se trouvaient être son âge, des images de lui, sa relation avec Hadrian James Potter, et le fait qu'il était passionné par l'histoire. Mais tout comme son protecteur ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus sur lui.

Il décidèrent alors d'utiliser toutes les caméras des pays où il avait été vu pour le retrouver et le suivre à la trace dans le but qu'il les conduise au Lord Potter.

-

Un mois passa, ils réussirent à repérer le petit brun cependant ils ne réussirent pas à le filer. Dès que le jeune homme avait fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il disparaissait sans qu'on ne parviennent à savoir comment.

L'équipe décida qu'à la prochaine apparition du petit brun, ils l'interpelleraient pour le convaincre de leur faire rencontrer le Lord Potter.

-

-

Un jour, les journaux affichèrent de gros titres mettant en cause une affaire qui allait faire beaucoup de bruit : _« Hadrian James Potter connu pour être un philanthrope est accusé de viol sur la personne de Dolores Ombrage »_ , tous les lecteurs furent en émois, les Avengers se mirent à faire toutes les recherches sur cette affaire, ils tenaient peut-être leur chance pour entrer en contact avec le milliardaire secret.

Ils tombèrent alors sur le tout premier article qui avait parler de l'affaire :

 _« Mesdames et messieurs, mes très chers lecteurs, moi, Rita Sckiter, votre dévouée servante, vient de découvrir une histoire horrifiante._

 _Vous devez sûrement connaître le nom de Hadrian James Potter, un multimilliardaire mondialement connu pour sa passion dévorante pour l'histoire, mais dont on ignore presque tous._

 _Il y a trois jours de cela, une femme des plus respectable qu'il soit, du nom de Dolores Ombrage, fut violée, elle désigne son agresseur comme étant le Lord Potter. Elle affirme avoir été enlevée dans la rue puis s'être réveillée dans une chambre de luxe, menottée au cadrant du lit. Je préfère, pour votre préservation et celle de la victime, passer sur les détails de l'histoire, par rapport à ce rapport sexuel non consenti. Madame Ombrage, affirme que l'homme aurait laissé échapper qu'il était Hadrian Potter, elle le désigne comme un homme d'âge plutôt jeune mais qui a vécu, assez grand, mais n'arrive cependant pas à décrire son visage. En revanche elle affirme pourvoir reconnaître son agresseur._

 _La police, sachant que rare sont les personnes connaissant le véritable visage du Lord, à prévu de convoqué ce monstre pour l'interroger, le feront participer à une reconnaissance facial, où notre victime devra le reconnaître parmi neuf autres hommes._

 _En supposent que ce Lord ne soit pas si intègre que ce qu'il tente de faire croire. Nous avons eu vent d'un événement ressent s'étant déroulé dans une salle des ventes, où Monsieur Potter aurait mi au défit plusieurs personnes de le trouver dans la salle des ventes. Pour désigner le gagnant, il a désigné un très jeune homme que l'on connaît sous le nom de Harry qui serrait, selon les témoignages, « la personne la plus proche de lui ». Mais pour être celui qui connaît le mieux cet homme mystérieux, il ne peut y avoir que deux possibilités, soit ce jeune homme est le fils du milliardaire, soit son amant, car qui peut mieux connaître une personne que la famille si ce n'est un amant grâce aux confidences sur l'oreiller._

 _Alors mes fidèles lecteurs, qui est réellement ce Hadrian James Potter, un homme frustré sexuellement à tel point qu'il se permet de toucher sans consentement du partenaire, un père cachant son fils, un homosexuels à l'amant bien plus jeune que lui ?_

 _Je promets sur mon honneur, de répondre au plus vite à ces questions, ainsi que de faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire de viol. Toujours pour vous servir, me voici au rendez-vous, mes amis, je vous rend ma plume jusqu'à la prochaine évolution dans les événements, vous êtes en droit de tous savoir. Votre fidèle serviteur Rita Sckiter. »_

Cet article eu pour effet d'amener de très nombreuses questions aux Avengers en supplément de toute les précédentes.

-

-

Dans un lieu très reculer du monde et de la civilisation, un journal fut jeter à l'autre bout d'un salon aux mur recouvert d'une tapisserie vert émeraude, au sol recouvert d'un immense tapis d'une couleur blanche argentée, et aux meubles de couleur noir et gris. Le journal fut accompagner d'une critique d'énervement.

-Quel toupet, cette femme, cette Dolores Ombrage … Déjà que j'ai les Avengers au cul, il faut maintenant que l'on m'accuse de quelques choses d'immorale et que je sois dans l'obligation de me présenter en personne pour me défendre, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de leur jeter un maléfice.

Tout à coup un « pof » sonore retenti dans la pièce. Apparu alors devant le jeune homme, une petite créatures aux longue oreilles pointues, aux grand yeux globuleux, à la peau grisâtre, blafarde et friper, et au corps maigre mais énergique. Cette créature ouvrit alors la bouche et dit :

-Doby est désolé de déranger Monsieur Hadrian Monsieur, mais Monsieur Ronald Weasley est à la boîte noire à boutons qui fait du bruit Monsieur, et il demande à parler à Monsieur Hadrian, Monsieur.

-Merci Doby, je vais prendre l'appel, et pitié nous sommes amis, alors appelle moi Harry et oubli les « monsieur »

-Monsieur Hadrian est trop bon, Doby pas mérité un aussi bon ami, commença-t-il à pleurer se mouchant dans la tête d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtements, depuis que vous m'avez sorti de mon ancienne maison, vous avez toujours été gentil malgré toutes mes bêtises.

-Du calme Doby, du calme, aller va faire une pause, tu dois être fatigué de pleurer tout le temps. Je vais répondre à Ron.

-Merci Monsieur Hadrian, dit la petite créatures ses sanglots redoublant de plus belle.

Tandis que le nommé Doby s'éclipsait, Harry se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, il s'agissait d'un immense château, posé sur une île dont il était impossible de voir le bout, l'île de l'infini, aussi appelé Avalon par Magie.

Pendant le trajet reliant le salon où était le jeune homme à l'emplacement du téléphone, le petit brun réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de minimiser son apparition au près de la police.

Il pensait également aux vêtements qu'il devait acheter pour la petite créature, l'idée même que son ami reste vêtu aussi misérablement le répugnait.

-Allô, salut Ron ça va ?... Oui je me nourri correctement promis… Bien sûr que je vais tout démentir, je vais même lui faire payer… Comment ça je suis rancunier, non pas du tout… Hé hé, pas de chance pour elle j'ai été enregistré au musée ce jour là, ainsi que dans quelques boutiques … Oh, oui !... Je vais devoir y aller en personne malheureusement… oui limite les enquêteurs et seulement des personnes de confiance… Je vais t'expliquer comment on va faire pour prouver qu'elle ment sur toute la ligne… Oui tu leur expliquera comment je vais procéder pour prouver mon innocence, mais tu ne dit rien sur ma nature bien sûr…Donc maintenant écoute moi bien voici mon plan…

La discussion continua ainsi, Hadrian ne pu raccrocher le combiné que trois heures plus tard, après avoir promis d'aller manger avec ses amis. Un sourire diabolique et méprisant vint fleurir sur les lèvres rosées du brun aux yeux vert. Oh oui, il allait s'innocenter, et sûrement rendre son mythe encore plus important. Il allait bien s'amuser, par contre il devrait faire très attention on le cherchait.

-

-

Dans un commissariat aux centre de Londres, une femme ce pavanait devant chaque personne lui prêtant attention, alternant entre sourire et sanglot sur jouer, racontant par la même aux quelques journalistes présent, une histoire inventer sur la tragédie quel aurait subit. Médisant sur un criminel qui lui aurait pris sa soi disant pureté, lui aillant fait subir plusieurs sévisses aussi bien physiques que moraux.

Cependant si on regardait plus loin que son jeu d'actrice, on aurait pu remarquer l'illogisme dans ses propos, non seulement elle ne parvenait pas à décrire son soi disant agresseur, ni à donner son âge relatif, mais elle affirmait pouvoir le reconnaître si elle le voyait. Elle ne pouvait d'écrire sa voix alors que le nom de son agresseur était sorti de la bouche même de celui-ci. Mais surtout elle n'avait aucunement l'attitude d'une personne qui aurait été violée : elle laissait tout le monde la toucher, lui parler, pas une seule fois elle n'exprima le sentiment de peur comme toutes les victimes. Pas une seule fois elle n'évoqua le dégoût qu'elle aurait du ressentir face à l'acte sur elle.

Elle ne montrait qu'un certain racisme, elle ne ferait que rabaisser ce qu'elle jugeait indigne.

Les enquêteurs eux, avaient bien vu le jeu de cette femme, ils n'étaient pas aussi envieux d'attirer l'attention que les avocats ou les vautours qui lui donnaient tant de crédit pour s'exprimer. Heureusement pour eux ils savaient comment la confondre publiquement, on leur avait bien expliquer comment procéder.

La comédienne leur tapait sur les nerfs, à tel point qu'ils étaient impatient de pouvoir lui faire ravaler sa langue de vipère. Comment osait-elle les considérer comme ses valets, comme des incapables qui n'étaient pas en mesure de contacter un homme dont tout le monde connaissait le nom. Enfin ça c'est ce que ce crapaud pensait.

-

-

La semaine qui suivi le coups de téléphone Harry se rendit dans les locaux de la police. L'inspecteur en chef fut celui qui le reçu lorsqu'il vint demander à témoigner pour s'innocenter dans l'affaire de Dolores Ombrage. L'homme fut très étonné par l'aspect physique de son interlocuteur, il fallut que le jeune homme lui présente sa pièce d'identité pour être pris au sérieux.

Par la suite, l'inspecteur guida le jeune milliardaire jusque dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Pendant près d'une heure il répondit au question que lui posait l'inspecteur.

-Où étiez-vous ce jour là ?

-Toute la matinée, je me trouvais à Travers avenue en train d'effectuer quelques achats en tout genre, plusieurs caméra mit on enregistré, j'ai manger dans un petit pub appelé Le Chaudron Baveur dans la petite bourgade de Près au Lard. Puis, je me suis rendu par la suite à la nouvelle exposition romaine au muséum d'histoire de la mythologie tenu par monsieur Beens, avec lequel j'ai discuté durant plus de deux heures sur les conquêtes de l'Asie, de l'Europe et de l'Afrique, mener par Alexandre le Grand. J'ai dû partir aux environs de vingt heures du soir, pour retourner à Londres en taxi, j'ai mangé dans un petit pub et je suis rentré à mon hôtel aux alentours de vingt-deux heure.

-Bien, nous vérifierons tous cela. Passons aux autres questions voulez-vous. Avez-vous attaqué, violé et séquestré madame Dolores Ombrage pendant les vingt-quatre heures de cette journée ? Dit-il pour la forme.

-Je ne connais cette femme que par la presse, dut à cette affaire. De plus, comme je vous l'ai exposé, j'ai grandement occupé ma journée, si il le faut j'ai encore les tickets de caisse si vous le désirez. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu ma carrure ? Et celle de ce crapaud ? Jamais je n'aurais pu la maîtriser, en plus elle n'est pas du tout à mon goût, une vraie morue. Dit-il d'un air dégoûté, fonçant le nez dans une moue que les enquêteurs trouvèrent adorable.

À ces mots les deux enquêteur présent dans la pièce ne purent qu'acquiescer. À la fin de l'interrogatoire une jeune femme vint confirmer l'alibi du jeune homme l'innocentant par la suite de toutes accusations, grâce à une recherche très développé sur les journées du prétendu crime.

Une heure après, Harry décida de leur exposer son plan pour montrer, à tous le monde, la mascarade de cette femme. Et ce plan, ils allaient le mettre en action aujourd'hui même le crapaud était dans les locaux pour faire une reconnaissance du « coupable »

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _« écrit sur un support »_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 5 :_

Le bruit d'une machine à café résonna dans une petite salle d'attente, située dans les locaux de la police. Une main boursouflée par la graisse se saisie du gobelet, rempli d'un liquide fumant, sortit de cette machine bruyante. Puis ce verre en plastique fut amener à un visage boudiné et trop maquillé, appartenant à une femme au sourire hypocrite. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur à épaulettes, entièrement rose, des escarpins au motif écailleux, et un chapeau de grands mère de la même couleur que son tailleur.

Une petite voix aux accents de timidité résonna derrière elle :

-Excusez-moi, dit un petit brun au visage efféminé et orné de deux émeraudes, j'aime beaucoup votre tailleur, sa couleur rose rehausse tellement votre teint, pourriez vous me dire où vous l'avez fait faire s'il vous plaît ? **_[Pour que je sois sur de ne jamais y aller.]_**

-Mais bien sur, répondit le crapaud rose avec un sourire ravi, qui fit frissonner de dégoût le jeune homme, ce que cette dernière ne remarqua pas le moins du monde. Pour qui voulez-vous le faire faire ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

-Pour ma meilleure amie **_[ennemie]_** , elle est passionnée de mode, menti outrageusement le plus jeune.

-Vous avez un très bon goût et êtes une personne fort généreuse pour vouloir lui faire ainsi plaisir.

-Merci madame… Ho ! Mais n'êtes vous pas Dolores Ombrage ? Mon père et moi-même suivons de près votre affaire, j'espère que vous ferez payer cet être immonde, de l'outrage qu'il vous a fait. Ho ! Pardon je ne me suis même pas présenté, je me nomme Harry.

-Merci de votre sollicitude mon jeune ami, et enchanter. Oui, en effet j'ai bien l'intention de me venger de ce monstre.

-Mais comment avez-vous rencontrer le riche héritier Potter ? Comment l'avez-vous reconnu ? Comment est-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour l'incriminer ? Dit-il en simulent une curiosité trop niaise mais qui convainquis celle qui réclamait l'attention. Ho ! Pardon mes questions sont…

-Ne vous excusez pas je comprends. Oui c'était bien ce monstre qui m'a… violé, dit-elle en simulant la peine, je l'avais déjà rencontré, lorsqu'il me faisait…ça…son masque est tombé, de plus il a lui-même révéler son identité. Il avait déjà tenté de me courtiser par le passé, mais jamais il n'était aller aussi loin, Fini-t-elle avec des pleurs factices.

-Je suis tellement désolé pour vous, je n'ose imaginé l'épreuve que cela à du être, reprit-il jouant les compatissant.

-Cela est dure mais je tiens à ce que justice soit faite, cet homme payera cher ce qu'il ma fait, dit-elle en relevant la tête de façon dédaigneuse et une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

-Écoutez, mon père est rédacteur en chef dans un journal, accepteriez vous de partager votre histoire, montrée votre courage, [votre bêtise, la vérité mérite d'être connue par tous.

-Bien évidement, je souhaite cela plus que tout.

-

Les minutes passèrent, presque une heure après le début de leur « entretien », un bruit résonna dans l'étage du bâtiment. Ombrage et Harry tournèrent la tête vers le lieu d'où venait ce son de porte claquant contre un mur. Un homme sorti d'une salle d'interrogatoire. Il était de grande taille, environ un mètre quatre-vingts dix, ses épaules large et les muscles facilement distinguable en dessous de ses vêtements. Ses cheveux était d'un roux rappelant le feu dévorant, ses yeux d'un bleu ciel dans lesquels flottait une lueur dangereuse de colère, son visage était plutôt jeune, indiquant son âge d'une trentaine d'années. Derrière lui sortirent deux autres hommes en costard cravate, tendit que l'un discutait avec un inspecteur, l'autre tentait de calmé le roux.

-Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît calmez vous, nous sommes vos avocats et…

L'homme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri perçant retentissait, le crapaud rose était en train d'hurler que c'était son agresseur, elle ordonnait aux agents de la force publique de l'arrêter sur le champ. Harry fut obligé de se boucher les oreilles, pendant que Dolores Ombrage pointait du doigt l'homme roux en s'égosillant à côté de lui. Des journalistes qui était présent dans le centre de police, se mirent à photographier de toute part. Le chef des forces de l'ordre se positionna devant la femme hystérique, avec quelques hommes, et dit :

-Madame Dolores Ombrage, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour fausse accusation, usage de faux, calomnie, et préjudice à autrui.

-Quoi mais c'est lui qui m'a violée…c'est ce…

-Je peux vous dire que cet homme n'est pas Potter, il s'agit de Ron Weasley, l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. D'ailleurs il possède le meilleur alibi qu'il soit puisqu'il est rester à son bureau, dans ce bâtiment même, durant toute votre soi-disant période de séquestration. De plus, vous avez parlé au vrai Potter durant plus d'une heure sans nous avertir une seule fois, vous avez même été jusqu'à plaisanter avec lui. Enfin nous avons plusieurs vidéo, vous montrant en train de faire des retrait bancaire dans une rue commerçante pas loin d'ici.

Les rapaces qu'étaient les journalistes s'était mis à filmer, enregistrer, retranscrire tout ce à quoi ils assistaient. Harry en avait profité pour s'éloigner de la mythomane, puis se rapprocha de l'homme roux.

Il avait profité de son entretien avec la femme pour fouiller, avec une certaine forme de magie de l'esprit, dans sa mémoire. Il en était ressorti bien choqué, il avait profiter d'ailleurs pour en tirer quelques souvenirs assez intéressant de la période de ce dit « crime », bien sur il les avait légèrement modifié, pour faire penser que cela avait été enregistré par une caméra vidéo.

Sa vengeance se mit en marche un petit coup de magie et étrangement une télévision s'alluma. Le petit brun aux yeux vert émeraude transféra les souvenirs dans une cassette vidéo, puis la glissa dans le lecteur. On vit alors une femme apparaître à l'écran, on remarqua bien vite qu'il s'agissait en fait du crapaud rose. Mais elle ne portait aucun vêtement, autour d'elle se trouvaient plusieurs hommes tout aussi dévêtue. Et toutes les personnes présentent eurent le désavantage d'assister à une scène plus que traumatisante. Ce souvenir se trouvait être une tournante autour de cette chère Ombrage, celle-ci fort consentante bien évidemment.

 ** _[ Pas si sainte ni touche l'autre crapaud, beurk j'en ai froid dans le dos. Le résultat est moins bien qu'avec une pensinne mais pour ce que dont il s'agit, cela est surement préférable. ]_**

La femme ne dit plus rien, on la reconnaissait bien sur la vidéo, de plus elle était datée, le crapaud se demandait comment elle avait pu être filmée car elle n'était pas du tout au courant. Elle finit par se remettre à crier au meurtre, a la calomnie, niant tout fait, mais plus personne n'allait la croire. Elle fut emmené par plusieurs agents, continuant de crier au complot et hurler à son innocence.

Harry se retenait difficilement de vomir, certes il savait ce que ce dernier fichier vidéo contenait, puisqu'il avait vu les souvenirs et c'était déjà bien traumatisant pour lui, mais les revoir une deuxième fois cela était une torture. Certaines personnes ne purent se retenir aussi bien que lui, et le sol fut vite recouvert des derniers repas des pauvres malheureux. A voir la tête de certains on pouvait ce demander s' ils n'allaient pas là poursuivre en justice pour traumatisme infligée à autrui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le groupe composer de Tony Stark, Steve Roger, et Natasha Romanoff arriva. Harry eu vite fait de reconnaître les deux hommes, alors pour éviter d'être abordé et également pour profiter d'un ami proche, il se tourna vers Ron, et lui proposa un dîner dans un restaurant à côté pour se détendre. Invitation qui fut immédiatement accepté par le grand roux.

-

Dans le restaurant, le jeune homme brun eu vite fait de repérer les trois curieux qui le suivait, il finit de déjeuner avec son ami Ron, lui proposant de se revoir avec sa petite amie, une certaine Hermione Granger.

Puis le petit brun quitta son ami d'enfance, il sortit vite fait du restaurant et fut rapidement suivi par les trois Avengers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un quartier, où personne autre que les Avengers et Harry ne donnaient signe de vie, le jeune homme se stoppa et se retourna pour faire face aux trois autres.

-Bon vous me voulez quoi à la fin ?

-Des réponses et un rendez-vous avec Potter, répondit la rousse.

-Débrouillez-vous, dit-il en se retournant et en se mettant à courir.

-Putain fait chier, gamin emmerdeur, dit Starck en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Rodgers se mit également à courir, étant le plus rapide des trois autres, il eut vite fait de rattraper le jeune homme, il se positionna devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, les deux autres l'encerclèrent par derrière pour qu'il ne puisse pas leur échapper.

-Tu devrais nous suivre, nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, tout ce que l'on veut c'est parler. Déclara le militaire.

-Pas envie, répondit le petit brun sur-le-champ, se positionnant de manière défensives.

Ils furent rapidement rejoint par le reste des Avengers, qui se répartirent pour encercler le petit groupe. Œil de faucon été postée sur un toit, Thor volait au-dessus de leurs tête, Bruce Banner arriva derrière Steve Rogers, quand à l'agent Coulson il resta en retrait derrière Natacha Romanoff, seul Nick Fury était resté au QG pour coordonnées le tout. Bruce qui était le plus diplomate de l'équipe, voulait éviter au maximum de traumatisé le petit brun aux yeux verts, il choisit alors de lui parler pendant que l'homme connu aussi sous le nom de Capitaine America s'approchait de lui pour l'attraper par derrière.

Cependant au moment où le blond toucha son bras quelque chose d'étrange se passa… les yeux du jeune homme se voilèrent, ses cheveux aussi noir que l'Onyx furent soulever par un vent inexistant, son corps tout entier se tendit comme un arc bandé, puis sa voix s'éleva :

-Vous enfant du destin,

Protecteur de liberté,

Prenez garde au danger.

Le frère de la foudre revient.

Ne le jugez pas trop vite,

L'ombre de la manipulation l'accompagne.

Derrière le bâton de rite,

La noirceur le gagne.

La bataille contre le véritable ennemi,

Ne pourra être gagné,

Que si vous trouvez le bon allié,

L'enfant de Magie.

Harry répéta ces phrases par deux fois avant qu'il ne perde pied, ses jambes aussi molles que le coton, le petit brun serait sûrement tomber au sol si les bras puissants de Steve Rogers ne l'avaient pas rattrapé.

Tout le groupe regardait à présent le jeune homme qui reprenez doucement ses esprits. Le silence régnât jusqu'à ce que Banner demande ce qu'il venait de se passer. À la surprise de tous ce fut Thor qui répondit :

-Il vient de prédire l'avenir, non pas comme les charlatans de votre monde, mais comme un prophète d'Asgarde. D'où viens-tu ? Demanda directement le prince interplanétaire au petit brun, qui venait d'atterrir juste en face du petit brun.

Harry qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps le regarda effrayé. Non seulement il avait émis une prophétie devant des inconnus, mais en plus elle le concernait lui-même. Lorsque le militaire commença à relâcher sa prise légèrement, voyant la peur du jeune homme, ce dernier en profita pour s'éloigner de celui qui tenait un marteau à la main. Stark voulu lui attraper le bras, pour retenter l'expérience. Mais au moment que sa main allait se saisir du poignet fin du jeune homme, celui-ci esquiva le toucher et se saisit de la manche du milliardaire, et avec agilité il balança son corps en avant dans une prise d'aïkido. Son mouvement eu pour effet d'envoyer Stark en plein sur les deux blond du groupe, ce qui lui permit de créer une brèche dans le filet humains, et il en profita immédiatement pour s'enfuir. Harry eu juste le temps de se réfugier dans une ruelle adjacente pour disparaître.

Lorsque les Avengers arrivèrent dans cette même ruelle, ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'un cul de sac, mais le plus incroyable est que le garçon aux yeux verts ne s'y trouvait plus. Lorsqu'ils demandèrent à Clint, alias Œil de faucon, où était le jeune homme, celui-ci ne put leur répondre.

L'équipe dû se résoudre à abandonner pour cette fois. Ils finirent par partir quelques heures plus tard, aucune piste sur l'endroit où était parti le jeune homme. Le mystère sur Potter et son petit protégé s'épaississent davantage, il leur fallait des réponses. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il leur fallait désormais Hadrian Potter mais aussi Harry.

« Clac »le bruit sonore retentit dans un salon couvert de moquette verte. Un brun essoufflé tomba à genoux dans la pièce.

-Putain de merde, mais pourquoi ça s'est déclencher à ce moment là. Je ne comprends plus rien, ça ne m'étais arrivé qu'une seule fois, pour le diadème. C'est pas bon, ils ne vont plus me lâcher, comment je vais faire maintenant ?

Tandis qu'il se prolongeait davantage dans sa réflexion, il se releva et partit faire des recherches sur ce qu'il se passait exactement avec ses pouvoirs, et il lui fallait aussi prévoir ce qui pourrait arriver dans l'avenir.

-

-

Dans un gigantesque bâtiment volant, le petit groupe de super héros réfléchissait tout autant que le jeune homme. Ainsi qu'à un petit problème les empêchant une nouvelle fois de retrouver un certain petit brun androgyne .

-Steve, tu es sur que le traceur à été correctement fixer ? Demanda la femme rousse du groupe.

-Oui, j'en suis certain, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, j'en sûr. Peut-être qu'il ne marchait pas, répondit celui-ci.

-Impossible, je l'ai construit moi-même, s'indigna Stark, il doit sûrement porter une sorte de brouilleur de signal sur lui.

-C'est vraiment rageant, à chaque fois que l'on croit le tenir, il nous échappe, dit le militaire, comment il fait ?

-Moi je sais, il a balancer un milliardaire sur nous et est parti par les égouts. Dit d'un ton neutre Coulson.

-La ferme, j'ai été pris par surprise.

-Mais oui, répondit tout le reste du groupe, avec un certain sourire.

Un silence s'installa par la suite, un silence où tous se remémorèrent chacune des rencontres avec le jeune homme au yeux d'émeraude. Notamment un souvenir fut récurant, la toute première blague dont le directeur Fury fut victime. Autant dire que personne ne l'avait épargné, de même que Stark à qui on avait poser des questions plus humiliante les une que les autres, certains avaient été jusqu'à lui faire énumérés toute ses conquêtes, pour apprendre à l'étonnement général que le milliardaire ne s'intéressait pas uniquement aux femmes.

-

Après un moment Thor se remit à parler :

-Un autre problème s'est posé toute à l'heure, ce jeune homme a émis une prophétie.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Banner, il à parler d'une nouvelle menace pour la planète.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devions nous en soucier, on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur le fait de trouver Potter, reprit Stark, il a dut prononcé ces paroles pour nous distraire.

-Malheureusement, non, il s'agit d'une vrai prophétie, reprit l'asgardien, j'ai senti une force similaires à celle des miens émaner de lui.

-Tu veux dire qu'il viendrait d'Asgarde ?

-Non, sa force n'est que similaire, elle n'est pas la même, elle est bien plus puissante, bien plus pure.

-Vous êtes sûre de vous, Thor ? Demanda Fury.

-Certains.

-Pourrait-il être un ennemi, un danger ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien. Nous devrons le surveiller.

-On va donc se concentrer là-dessus, émis Roger.

-Déjà, il a parlé de quatre personnes ou groupe, dit Clinton, si je me souviens bien il nous a dit : vous enfants du destin, protecteur de liberté.

-Cela doit nous désigné nous, les Avengers, dit Romanoff.

-Oui surement, reprit l'homme, en suite il nous a mis en garde contre un danger, comme quoi le frère de la foudre ou je ne sais quoi revenait…

-Il doit s'agir de mon frère, le coupa Thor, mais c'est étrange puisqu'il est emprisonné sur les terres d'Asgarde.

-Étrange, peux-tu contacter les tiens pour savoir ? Reprit Banner. Mais il a aussi parlé d'une ombre de manipulation qui l'accompagne et de véritables ennemis.

-Donc nous avons les enfants du destin, nous, le frère de la foudre, Loki, le véritable ennemi, une sorte de manipulateur qui aurait corrompu mon frère. Mais il y a le quatrième, l'allié, il a été désigné par : l'enfant de Magie.

-Qui cela peut-il être ? Dit Starck

-Vous devez retrouver ce jeune homme, ce Harry. Lui, mais aussi Potter. Ils pourront surement nous éclairer là-dessus. Déclara Fury.

-Si nous en trouvons un, celui-ci nous mènera à l'autre, conclut la jeune femme rousse du groupe.

La réunion se poursuivi jusque tard dans la nuit. Les Avengers cherchant tous les moyens possibles pour attraper la petite souris aux yeux vert.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _« écrit sur un support »_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 6 :_

Quelques jours après les événements de la nouvelle tentative des Avengers pour prendre contact avec le Lord Potter. Les tabloïd avaient complètement oublié l'affaire Dolores Ombrage, ils n'avaient bien évidemment pas du tout oublié d'humilier la femme, et de démentir tout le scénario de celle-ci.

Quand au mythe du philanthrope, lui n'avait que gagné en puissance. Plus nombreux encore étaient les désireux de connaître son mystère. Sa réputation amassait les foules, tant et si bien que celui-ci sans servait à son avantage pour aider toutes les associations, qui menaient des actions en harmonie avec ses propres valeurs.

Très vite de nombreuses invitations à une réception furent envoyées. Elle se trouvait être organiser par Hadrian Potter lui-même, dans le but de réunir des fonds pour son association « Protect me ».

Stark reçu étonnamment une invitation, avec la possibilité d'emmener avec lui plusieurs personnes. Les Avengers furent très étonnés au départ, cependant après un certain temps de réflexion cela paru logique puisque le milliardaire se trouvait être connu dans le monde entier. On pouvait supposer que la liste des invités n'avaient pas été décidé en personne par l'hôte, et que par conséquent celui-ci ne s'attendrait pas à leur présence. Les Avengers virent là, le meilleure moyen de rencontrer le lord, mais aussi par la même occasion de revoir le jeune Harry, qui sera surement présent avec l'homme.

-

-

Dans une grande salle de gala, où de très nombreuses personnalités s'amassaient dans le but publique était de soutenir une cause, mais dont l'infime espoir était de découvrir qui était le mystérieux individu organisant pareil réception.

Le lieu était grand, décoré avec goût et simplicité, aucun excès, aucune exposition vulgaire de richesse. Les invités, eux se trouvaient complètement à l'opposer, les femmes faisaient étalage de robes toutes plus chères les unes que les autres, des bijoux tous plus luxueux, plus étincelants que les lumières de la salle. Les hommes quand à eux, n'en faisaient pas moins, des costumes, smoking et autre, tous sur mesure, de tissus couteux, à chaque poignet gauche trônait une montre de grande marque de luxe.

Dans ce décor, un jeune homme au physique androgyne se démarquait par sa simplicité dans son apparence, ses cheveux toujours en bataille soulignaient son regard d'émeraude, il portait un gin séré de couleur noir qui mettait en valeur ses jambes fines aux muscles galbés, une chemise d'un bleu perle mettant ses courbes en valeur, ainsi qu'une petite veste en cuir de couleur noir. Ce qui ressortait le plus avec lui n'était non pas sa tenue en discorde total avec celle des invités, mais son regard mystique vous donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait découvrir tous vos secrets.

Lorsque ce regard envoûtant tomba sur une équipe étrange, composée de quatre hommes et une femme, le propriétaire du regard écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L'une des personnes de ce groupe eu vite fait de le repéré et d'informer ses coéquipiers de la présence du jeune homme, qui tournèrent tous leurs regard vers lui.

-Super notre petite souris est là, il nous suffit de la garder à l'œil et nous saurons qui est Potter, déclara Stark.

-Tout à fait d'accord, mais sans vouloir jouer les rabat joie lui aussi nous a vu.

-Mademoiselle Romanoff à raison, regarder ce mouvement de recul, il va tout faire pour nous éviter, et surement éviter notre deuxième proie, reprit Fury.

-On dirait un animal traqué, il connaît nos intention et à peur.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense, Bruce, et dans un sens c'est un peu ce qu'il est, dit Roger.

-Je suis d'avis de se disperser pour mieux l'observer, il sera bien obligé de nous parler à un moment ou un autre.

À ces mots tous acquiescèrent, ils se dispersèrent dans toute la salle. Pendant près d'une heure l'équipe observa le garçon évoluer dans la foule, attendant qu'il interagisse avec quelqu'un, mais rien, toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle semblait l'ignorer, le regardaient de haut. Stark, comprenant que leur technique d'approche ne fonctionnerait pas ainsi pour savoir qui était Potter, il décida d'aller à la rencontre du jeune homme. La rousse qui avait comprit la manœuvre du milliardaire se rapprocha également, ils s'arrêtèrent, l'une en face du petit brun, l'autre derrière lui. Aucun des deux ne le toucha, se souvenant que trop bien de ses réactions. Le reste du groupe resta en retrait et les observèrent.

Le jeune Harry semblait plongé dans une réflexion interne et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua immédiatement la présence de la jeune femme en fasse de lui, il se souvient d'emblé des événements auxquels elle était liée. Il tenta de reculer pour s'enfuir mais se rendit bien vite comte que Stark bloquait sa retraite stratégique.

- ** _[Et merde.]_** Pensa intelligemment le petit brun. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Fini t-il par leur demander.

-Vous le savez très bien, répondit le milliardaire au aire bourru.

-Mais il nous faut aussi des explications sur ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois, reprit la jeune femme.

-Désolé mais cela ne sera pas possible.

-Cela concerne la sécurité du monde, vous devez nous aider. Intervint Fury, qui c'était rapprocher.

-Votre monde n'est pas le seul en danger, vous expliquer ou vous laisser approcher serait sûrement bien plus dangereux. Leur répondit Harry sur un ton des plus mystérieux.

-Que voulez-vous dire, reprit Romanoff.

-Peu importe, nous ne pouvons pas vous aider sans une raison valable.

Sur ces mots, il réussit à ce faufiler entre les invités sans que Stark ne puisse le rattraper. Être de petite taille avait du bon en fin de compte, même si cela ne faisait que renforcer les airs androgynes du brun aux yeux émeraudes.

Derrière, sous ses airs sûr de lui, Harry mourait de peur. Non pas peur pour lui seul, mais peur pour ses secrets, pour ce qu'il protégeait.

Il fut très vite détourner de cette peur par sa préoccupations précédentes, il devrait trouver un moyen de rassembler davantage de fond pour l'association. Ils leur fallait plus pour mètre en place leur projet de créer un service spécial, un service psychologique pour les victimes, certes ils aidaient déjà dans les démarches juridique mais ils voulaient faire plus, beaucoup plus.

Harry fut une nouvelle fois interrompu dans ses pensées, par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme près de lui.

-Mons…Harry, se rattrapa-t-elle vivement, c'est l'heure, si v…tu veux improvisé fais-toi plaisir.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Le petit brun récupéra alors le micro, que lui tendait la jeune femme. Puis il se dirigea vers la scène, mis en évidence par des piliers recouverts de fleurs sauvages et dessins d'enfants. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, sauf les Avengers, jusqu'à ce qu'il approche le micro de ses lèvres et déclare joyeusement.

-Vu vos tenue ce soir, je vais pouvoir m'amuser à vous dépouiller, tout le monde se retourna vers la scène pour découvrir qui avait parler. Bon puisque j'ai pu attirer votre attention à tous, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue pour ce galla en faveur de « Protect me ».

Une petite salve d'applaudissements retentit en réponse à ce petit discours.

-Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour votre présence au nom du Lord Hadrian James Potter qui organise cette soirée, ainsi qu'au nom de l'association. D'autres applaudissements le coupèrent. Bon je suppose que vous devez vous demander, pour la plupart, qui je suis et pourquoi je dirige cette soirée à la place de celui qui attire tant la curiosité. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres et le regard espiègle, de nombreux acquiescement retentir à cette phrase. Et bien c'est très simple, il s'agit d'un jeu, que votre hôte et moi apprécions beaucoup, nous profitons du fait que personne ne connaît son visage. Que je vous explique. À votre entrée dans cette salle vous avez reçu un badge avec un numéro dessus, pour exemple je possède le badge numéro un, car je suis toujours le premier en tout, dit-il sur le ton de la blague, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère dans les rires. Nous avons déjà enregistré votre identité par rapport à votre numéro. Vous pourrez grâce à ses numéros jouer à notre jeu de la soirée. Maintenant je vous expliquer le petit jeu et comment y jouer. Je dois également vous informer que Monsieur Hadrian James Potter se trouve dans cette salle avec vous .

Un grand brouhaha se leva dans la salle à cette affirmation, chaque invités se dévisageaient, tout le monde cherchaient l'identité de chacun.

-Puisque vous semblez tout intéressé par son identité, je vais pouvoir continuer mes explications. Durant toute la soirée je vais lancer des indices sur l'apparence de notre cher Lord. Si vous soupçonnez une personne d'être monsieur Potter il vous suffira d'aller là-bas pour inscrire sur un papier le numéro de la personne que vous soupçonnez être le Lord et votre nom, bien évidemment. Puis il vous suffira d'aller déposer ce papier dans l'urne qui se trouve juste à côté, attention ce dépôt n'est pas gratuit, il vous faudra payer 500 dollars par bulletin, vous n'avez aucune limite de nombre de bulletins. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée nous procéderons au dépouillement. Puis j'énoncerais le gagnant, si il y en a un bien sûr, lors de la clôture du gala. Bien évidemment je serai sous sérum de vérité à ce moment-là, et j'aurais préalablement un témoin de votre choix. Sur ce bonne chance à tous ! Finit-il en criant.

L'excitation était à son comble, Harry décida qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour énoncer ce que le gagnant pourrait remporter.

-Ha oui, j'oubliais, chaque gagnant pourras demander un service dans les limites du légal, au Lord.

Cette dernière annonce provoqua un brouhaha monstrueux, chaque invité commentait, chacun allait de sa petite proposition. Chacun se suspectait, oui on faisait confiance à ses amis, mais on ne disait pas qui on soupçonnait.

-

Quelques instants plus tard Harry reprit la parole.

-Maintenant que chacun a compris le concept, je vais vous donner le premier indice. Ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence, notre cher ami peut aussi bien se cacher chez nos bénévoles de ce soir que chez vous très cher invités.

Sur cette dernière affirmation, le petit brun descendit de la scène, laissons les bourgeois du soir exposer leur richesse et leur supposition. L'urne de bulletin fut très vite remplie, il leur fallu la vider et Harry du vérifier tous les bulletins tandis qu'elle se remplissait de nouveau. Ce schéma se répéterait ainsi durant toute la soirée. Beaucoup d'argent était ramassé mais malheureusement cela restait insuffisant, c'est alors que notre petit Harry eu une idée de génie, il se mit à vagabonder entre chaque invité. À chaque personne qui trouvait acceptable il lui demandait si elle accepterait de mettre sa première danse du bal en jeu, nombreux furent ceux qui acceptèrent. Et en réfléchissant, une autre idée germa. Certains des Avengers pourraient bien lui servir.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...


	8. Chapitre 7

**Mot de l'auteur:**

Milles pardon pour ce retard, j'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitres. Merci pour tout ces bons retours sur l'histoire je ne pensais pas que celà vous intéresserait autant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce à la prochaine fois.

 **Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _" écrit sur un support "_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 7 :_

Le pas léger et félin de Harry se fit de nouveau entendre sur la scène. Le dos droit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et les yeux emplis d'espièglerie, le jeune maître de cérémonie fit retentir sa voix de diablotin.

-Mesdames et messieurs, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, notre petit jeu du milliardaire mystère vous plaît. Mais cela ne sera pas le seul plaisir de la soirée. Ce soir, cinq femme et cinq homme ont accepté de mettre leur ouverture de bal aux enchères. Je tiens à préciser que ces personnes ne mettent en jeu que leur première danse et leur compagnie pour une partie de la soirée, il n'y aura aucuns services autre que cela si non voulu par les deux parties. Je compte sur vous, futurs acquéreurs, pour vous tenir à carreaux.

De petits rires voyagèrent dans la salle, puis le jeune homme se remit à parler.

-Comme la politesse l'exige nous allons commencer par les magnifiques demoiselles de ce soir, les sirène de cette farfelu petite vente. Je vous demanderai d'applaudir madame Amelia Bonnes, juge à la protection de l'enfance, grande active à la cause de notre association, une jeune femme aux valeurs et à la beauté encore inégalés !

À ces mots une magnifique jeune femme monta sur l'estrade. Harry s'en rapprocha et saisit sa main droite pour y apposer un baise main en règles, auquel, elle répondit par un chaleureux sourire. Puis les deux se retournèrent vers leur public et le brun déclara les enchères ouverte.

La danse d'ouverture fut vendu pour le prix de quinze milles dollars, puis Harry présenta la seconde participante.

-Attention chers enchérisseurs cette deuxième participante se trouve être un agent des force de l'ordre, très spéciale, et elle se fera un plaisir de vous mettre les menottes aux poignets, en cas de mauvais comportement, cette déclaration eu l'effet de provoquer de petits rire dans toute la salle. Je vous demande d'accueillir Mme Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, et je vous déconseille les mains baladeuses, elle est marier.

Cette fois ce fut une jeune femme au court cheveux roses qui monta sur l'estrade et fut vendu pour presque le même montent que la précédente jeune femme.

Puis la troisième fut présenté, une certaine Luna Lovegood, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus et à l'air rêveur, une étudiante en journalisme qui fut vendu pour la somme de onze mille dollars.

En suite ce fut au tour de la quatrième participante répondant au nom de Minerva McGonagall, une femme aux airs stricts , ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon relevé, et d'âge honorable. Elle se trouvait être professeur de bioéthique dans la célèbre école Poudlard, qui fut vendu pour douze mille dollars à Albus Dumbledore.

Enfin, vint le tour de la dernière participante, non volontaire cette fois. Harry souriait d'un aire conspirateur en annoncent son identité.

-Notre dernière participante n'est pas une personne ordinaire, il s'agit d'une jeune femme très mystérieuse, au tempérament de feu. Je vous demande d'applaudir madame Natasha Romanoff. Une grande spécialiste des arts martiaux et de l'espionnage. La plus belle femme pour déterrer vos secrets.

De fin sourire apparurent sur les visage en même temps que retentissaient des applaudissements.

La jeune femme, quand à elle, fut fort déboussolée. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de vengeance de la part du jeune homme. Elle savait tout autant qu'on ne lui laisserai pas une seul chance pour refuser, si elle contredisait le brun ce serait prendre le risque de griller sa couverture.

La magnifique rousse, dans sa robe noire près du corps, s'approcha d'une démarche raide et le visage neutre. Une fois sur scène, Harry lui sourit de façon malicieuse, puis lui appliqua un baise main, comme à toutes les participantes.

Puis il se retourna vers son auditoire avec une petite moue qui le rendait extrêmement mignon, aussi bien aux yeux des femmes qu'a ceux des hommes. Tout en ignorant l'effet qu'il avait sur son publique, il décida de lancer les enchères pour la grande Veuve Noir. Les offres décollèrent, dès que les autres invités eurent repris leur esprit. En fin de compte la jeune femme rapporta la conséquente somme de cinquante mille dollars.

A cela, Harry fut très fière de lui pour son idée, mais la vente n'était pas terminé, et le jeune présentateur eu très vite fait de le rappeler.

-Maintenant que ces chers messieurs on pu avoir la chance de régaler leur yeux, nous allons passer aux cinq jeune homme qui vont passé sous votre bon jugement mesdames. Alors sortez vos chéquier car il va falloir payer.

Merci d'accueillir sous vos applaudissements, le timide Neville Londubat. Botaniste de génie, qui grâce à son travail acharné à réussi l'exploit de redonné vie à la plante disparue « rivera-magnola ».

Un jeune homme de quelques années plus âgés qu'Harry, monta sur scène. Il avait une carrure forte et travailler, mais sa timidité transparaissait à travers de ses mouvements raide et au fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se trituré les mains. Ce fut une femme d'âge mûre qui fit la meilleure proposition pour le prix honorable de dix mille sept cents dollars.

Puis ce fut le tour de deux jumeaux roux, propriétaires de la plus grande firme de farce et attrape sur tous le continent européen et le nord de l'Amérique. Chacun d'eux fut vendu pour la somme de quinze milles dollars chacun, à des jumelles d'origines indiennes.

-Notre quatrième participant, et non pas des moindres, se nomme Steve Roger. Merci d'accueillir ce grand héro de l'armée des États-Unis, qui à rendu de grands services à son pays en tant que Capitaine. Ho et n'oublions pas qu'il va falloir déboursé suffisamment pour contenir ce belle apollon, c'est qu'il a du muscle dans l'armée, je vais peut-être aller faire un petit séjour là-bas moi.

Le blond acculer au mur, de la même manière que sa collègue, dû se résigné à monter sur l'estrade. Il décida de se prendre, alors, au jeu du maîtres de cérémonie. Il rendit le salut militaire de Harry, son sourire légèrement crispé par rapport au sifflement des femmes plus émoustiller les unes que les autres par la musculature du capitaine. En fin de compte le blond fut vendu pour la somme de trente-cinq milles dollars.

-Maintenant mesdames et messieurs, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez en avoir pour vôtre argent. Je vous demande d'accueillir le capitaine de l'équipe de handball mondialement connue que sont les Charque de feu. Merci de faire le plus de bruit possible pour Olivier Dubois.

Dès que le nom fut donné, il devint impossible au petit brun de parler. Dans ce même moment, un grand jeune homme au cheveux châtain cuivré et à l'allure svelte et travailler, montait sur la scène un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Et bien, votre popularité fait tout mon travail, donc si vous voulez dire quelques mots pour vous vendre à un prix encore plus élevé… dit le petit maître de cérémonie.

L'homme prit délicatement le micro des mains du petit brun, il en profita par la même occasion pour effleurer la main du plus jeune. Le micro fut apporter de la bouche du sportif, qui se mis as déclarer :

-Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tous. Je suis très content d'être vendu ce soir, alors ne me décevez pas avec un prix dérisoire ! Maintenant j'aurai une question. Serait-il possible d'acheter le maître de cérémonie ou juste le dévorer ? Dit-il en lançant un regard empli de luxure en direction de Harry.

Et presque instantané des sifflement d'amusement se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Il était connu de tous que le sportif n'avait aucune préférence pour un genre particulier. D'ailleurs en voyant le plus petit des deux hommes présents sur scène, rougissant, une seule et même pensée retentit dans tous les esprits des invités : [ trop adorable je le veux].

Harry finit pas récupérer le micro en se raclant la gorge sous le regard subjectif de la star.

-Humm humm, je propose tout de suite que nous commencions les enchères à trois milles dollars, un acheteur pour ce prix ?

-Moi, cria une jeune femme brune perchée sur ses hauts talons aiguilles présente dans l'assemblée.

-Quatre milles, proposa un homme enrobé.

-Sept milles, repris la brune.

-Vingt-cinq milles dollars, s'écria cette fois une femme d'âge mûr.

Et les enchères se poursuivirent dans la même lancée, les sommes énoncé furent si élevé sur la fin que même le joueur de handball n'en revenait pas.

-Deux million cinq cent milles dollars une fois, deux million cinq cent milles dollars deux fois, deux million cinq cent milles dollar trois fois, adjugé vendu à Mademoiselle Angelina Johnson, félicitations veuillez venir retirer votre pris.

La jeune femme monta sur scène et vint saisir la main du joueur. Ce dernier au lieu de la suivre tout de suite lui fit un sourire charmeur se saisit de sa taille et porte à la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres, puis il la libéra de ses bras et descendit de la scène avec elle, sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée.

Lorsque le moments de clôturer la vente fut venue et que Harry allait s'exprimer, une voix s'éleva :

-Et le maître de cérémonie il est à combien ? Dit la personne sur un air de défi.

-Désolé monsieur Stark, je ne… commença-t-il, très vite interrompu par l'une des organisatrices qui lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter durant toute la tirade de la jeune femme. Puis il tendit son micro à celle-ci avec un signe d'acquiescement, avec une pointe de résignation. La jeune femme était rousse, fine et légèrement plus grande que Harry, elle déclara :

-Pour vous satisfaire ce soir, ce jeune homme magnifiquement mignon…

-Je ne suis pas mignon, je suis viril, déclara le jeune homme en faisant la mou, les joues rouges.

-Mouai, pas comme ça en tout cas, répliqua-t-elle perfidement, donc comme je disais cette adorable personne a accepté de se mettre en jeu dans cette vente très spécial. Reprit-elle immédiatement en empêchant le concerner de contester. Laissez-moi vous présenter comme il se doit notre jeune Harry, l'un des plus jeunes historiens du monde, pour ne pas dire le plus jeune. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'a que 19 ans et est le pupille de notre hôte de la soirée, c'est-à-dire Hadrian James Potter.

Une grande explosion de stupéfaction se fit très vite entendre par un brouhaha impressionnant. Les regards se firent prédateur, conspirateur, calculateur, ou simplement amicaux. Puis pour rajouter une dernière couche la jeune femme qui semblait très bien connaître le jeune homme, déclara avec le plus éblouissant des sourires :

-Ha, et j'oubliais il est totalement pure ! On entendit vite le bruit d'étranglement à cette déclaration, tout le monde avait compris le sous-entendu dont bien évidemment le concernée qui n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, courir se cacher.

-Quoi !? Mais comment tu sais ça ? Dit le petit brun aussi rouge que des pivoines.

-Tu viens de me le confirmer, déclara-t-elle.

-Ginny ! Si ton frère n'était pas mon…

-Taratata, messieurs dames que la vente commence et toi Harry arrête avec tes menaces, elles ne fonctionnent plus avec moi.

Le petit brun croisa les bras sur son torse avec les joues gonflées, dans une représentation de bouderie. Cette simple action le rendant encore plus attirant sans qu'il ne le sache.

Pendant que le jeune historien se renfrogner davantage, les prix sur sa personne s'envolaient littéralement. Les enchères allèrent même jusqu'à dépasser le prix du joueur de handball. Aussi bien femme que homme énoncer des prix plus faramineux les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme n'écoutez plus du tout le déroulement des enchères mais cela lui causa un plus gros problème encore lorsqu'il su qui avait remporté la vente.

-Et notre grand champion du soir et Tony Stark, pour la somme de deux milliards de dollars.

-Quoi ? [ Merde je suis foutu, Ginny si je t'attrape tu es morte.]

-Très heureux d'être votre acquéreur mon cher, lui dis Stark en même temps qu'il incliné légèrement le buste en tendant sa main comme dans une invitation à danser.

-Mais je l'espère bien, se résigna t-il à répondre en réponse à l'invitation de poser sa main sur celle de l'autre, maintenant que même moi suis vendu, je me permets de tous vous inviter à passer dans le grand salon pour le repas, déclara-t-il en ayant repris le micro.

Sur ces paroles il descendit de la scène en compagnie du super-héros qui n'avait strictement aucune intention de le laisser s'échapper encore une fois.

En entrant dans la pièce désignée on pouvait voir de très nombreuses tables rondes, toutes de la même hauteur. Chacun sera grâce à ce système au même niveau que les autres.

Harry alla prendre place juste devant la scène bien plus grande que celle se trouvant dans la pièce précédente. Stark vint s'installer juste à côté de lui tandis que le reste des Avengers présent ce soir vinrent prendre les places restantes, exception faite de Romanov et Rogers bloqué avec leurs acquéreurs à d'autres tables.

Le jeune homme été cerné, fichus vente qui avait dérapé. Heureusement au moment où l'un des autres hommes présent à la table allait prendre la parole, le jeune homme fut sauvé par l'arrivée des plats. Un des bénévoles venant au passage lui demander de venir présenter les numéros qui animeront le repas. Le petit brun en profita pour s'éclipser durant tout le reste du dîner. Cela frustrant fortement le groupe de sauveur du monde.

-

Le moment d'ouvrir le bal fut venu et Harry ne put se dérober à la danse qu'il avait mis en vente. Stark l'entraîna sur la piste et pris la position du meneur. Il s'inclina tous les deux, puis le plus vieux des deux positionna une de ses mains sur la hanche de Harry, et avec sa seconde, saisie la main opposée à la sienne. La musique représentative d'une sorte de valse rythmée résonna dans toute la salle. Les danseurs valsèrent et tournoyèrent, Tony Stark tenta même plusieurs portés différent dans les variantes de la danse. Mais Harry refusait toujours d'engager la conversation. Ce fut donc Stark qui rompit le silence entre eux deux.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire piéger à son propre jeu ?

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que sa fait de dépenser deux milliards pour se faire écraser les pieds ? Lui répondit-il en lui écrasant volontairement les orteils.

-Et bien pour ma part, commença-t-il en répriment une grimace de douleur, je n'ai pas payer essentiellement ça. J'attend aussi quelques réponses.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

-Bien si ce n'est que cela. J'ai dis n'importe quoi pour vous déstabiliser, ça a fonctionner, j'en ai profité pour vous envoyer sur vos collègue et par la suite je suis partie.

-Nous savons que tu as énoncé une prophétie, Thor a senti une force derrières chaque mots.

-Eh bien il doit surement se trompé. Les Voyants ça n'existent pas, dit-il en marchant une nouvelle fois sur les pieds du plus vieux.

-Je sais que tu as les réponses à nos questions, et je sais aussi que tu peux me mener à Potter, alors crois moi, nous finirons par vous coincer tous les deux et vous serez obligé de nous répondre.

-Défit relevé ! Dit-il en se séparant de Stark alors que la danse s'arrêtait.

Harry s'éloigna le plus rapidement de la piste de danse. Mais fut stoppée dans sa tentative par Dubois l'invitant pour la danse suivante, le jeune homme ne pouvant se soustraire, le suivit.

Dès que la danse fut fini, Harry disparu de la salle.

On ne le revit que plus tard lorsqu'il remonta sur scène pour clôturer la soirée.

-Chers invités, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que grâce à vôtre participation a tous ce soir nous avons réussi à réunir plus de vingt milliards de dollars. Vraiment, merci à tous, je pense que vous pouvez vous applaudir, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Je pense qu'il est désormais temps de vous annoncer, celui ou ceux, qui sont parvenus à démasquer notre hôte de la soirée. Pour vous prouvez que je dit la vérité, je vais prendre un sérum qui me forcera à dire la vérité. Mais pour vous démonter cette véracité, je vais demander à trois couples de volontaires, de bien vouloir monter sur scène.

À ces mots plusieurs couples bien connus du grand public allèrent rejoindre le petit maître de cérémonie, sur scène.

-Bien, merci à vous d'être volontaires. Avant toutes chose je dois vous prévenir que nos questions, sont d'ordre personnelles. Une personne de chaque couples répondra à la question tandis que l'autre confirmera si cela est vrai ou rectifiera si c'est faut. Bien évidement, tous les deux prendrons le sérum. Êtes vous d'accord ?

Chaque couples acceptèrent. Et on leur donna à chacun quelques gouttes de l'eau de vérité. Puis Harry s'approcha du premier couple et leur demanda :

-Quand a été la dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour ?

-Il y a une heure, dans les toilettes, répondit la femme.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demandât-il à l'homme.

-Oui, sur le lavabo, on a même casé le porte savon.

Nombreux furent les rougissements, même l'homme et la femme rougir. On leur donna l'antidote et ils descendirent de scène sous les sifflements et les applaudissement pour leur acte.

Puis on passa au couple suivant. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un couple de personne âgés.

-Votre femme a-t-elle un signe distinctif particulier sur le corps ?

-Oui sur la chute de ses reins, répondit l'homme au cheveux gris.

-Madame ?

-Vrai un tatouage de rose.

Puis une fois qu'il eurent reçu le remèdes, ils descendirent et on se mit à interroger le dernier couple, il s'agissait d'un couple de stars.

-Quand vous et vôtres compagne vous êtes vous annoncés vôtres amour l'un pour l'autre ?

-Jamais, répondit la femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous ne nous aimons pas, ce n'est qu'une idée de nos agents pour augmenter nôtre popularité, nous ne sommes que de proches amis, répondit cette fois l'homme.

-Très bien, merci de votre participation.

Sur cette déclaration le faux couple descendit de scène sous les applaudissements du public encore choqué de ces révélations faites sur scène. Puis, lorsque Harry pris la même fiole que les trois couples, tous le regardèrent avec espoirs. Ce fut la jeune rousse qui l'avait vendu plus tôt dans la soirée qui lui posa trois question.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé qui était le Lord Potter ?

-Non, personne, répondit le petit brun.

-Était-il réellement dans la salle ?

-Oui, et plusieurs fois à la lumière des spots.

-Faisait-il parti du personnel et bénévoles, ou des invités ?

-Personnel et bénévoles.

-C'était qui ? Cria une des personnes présentes parmi les invités.

-C'était le numéro…

Il fut interrompu par la main de la rouquine qui fut poser sur sa bouche. Puis il but l'antidote et remercia une dernière fois les invités de leur participation. Ces derniers commencèrent à partir et lorsqu'il ne resta qu'une poignée de personne dans la salle, un bruit retentissant résonna.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _" écrit sur un support "_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 8 :_

Une puissante explosion souffla les portes principales, le son résonna dans toute la bâtisse. Une fumée épaisse se rependait de part et d'autre de la salle de bals. Des hommes armés pénétrèrent et se mirent à tirer dans différentes directions sur le plafond, puis menacèrent de leurs armes les personnes encore présentes. Les tireurs se mirent à réclamer les dons de la soirée, mais lorsque personne ne se mit à leur obéir, l'un des hommes cagoulés tira aux pieds des otages, ce qui eu pour conséquence de provoquer des cris et une certaine panique. Harry s'avança alors et déclara qu'il allait leur donner ce qu'ils réclamaient, mais exigeant, en échange, qu'aucun mal ne soit fait aux autres otages. La moitié des hommes présents partir avec lui dans une pièce à l'étage supérieur.

Pendant que le petit brun menait celui qui semblait être le chef, et une partie de ses hommes, la situation dégénéra dans la salle de bals.

Poussé par un élan d'héroïsme, un jeune homme avait sauté sur l'un des hommes armés, et des coups de feu éclatèrent. Tous les hommes cagoulés se mirent alors à tirer dans toutes les directions, touchants, aussi bien alliés qu'otages. Plusieurs personnes tombèrent à terre dont Tony Stark qui fut atteint au thorax.

Cet acte provoqua une réaction en chaine. Bruce Banner se mit à perdre le contrôle sur l'être en lui, attirant l'attention de ses coéquipiers. Steve Rogers eu rapidement le reflex de mettre les trois personnes, blessées par les coups de feu, à l'abri. Pendant ce temps, la majestueuse Veuve Noire et Nick Fury firent sortir les autres personnes de la salle, grâce à la diversion involontaire de Hulk.

-

Plus haut dans la bâtisse, dans un couloir aux nombreuses portes, le raffut des coups de feux, tirés plus bas, eu vite fait d'alerter les criminels présents. Le chef du groupe se mit d'embler à braquer son arme sur le jeune maitre de cérémonie. Au moment où ses sous-fifres allaient faire de même, les hommes du petit groupe se rendirent compte que leur corps ne leur répondait plus. Un sourire calculateur trônait sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Une longue minute s'écoula, puis le petit brun déclara :

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous attaquez à cette soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe en bas, mais pour chaque blessure infliger aux personnes présentes, je vous le ferais payer au centuple.

Et sur ces paroles donnant des frissons, il murmura des mots incompréhensibles, une petite brume se rependis autour des hommes, une seule inspiration de l'étrange gaz et tous tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Puis il invoqua une corde et attacha tous les mécréants. Cette œuvre terminée, il se précipita en direction de la salle de réceptions dans l'espoir de protéger les personnes s'y trouvant. Il couru aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient l'y mener.

Arrivé sur le lieu de combats, Harry pu observer un spectacle bien dangereux. Le reste des Avengers avait débarqué dans la salle. Les hommes armés attaquaient principalement Hulk, le pauvre avait perdu la raison, il avait peur pour son ami. Même les autre superhéros se prenaient de temps à autre un coup de la par du géant vert.

Harry ne savait où donner de la tête dans ce chaos intégral. Bien vite il repéra les deux blessés en plus de Stark. Le milliardaire étant farouchement défendu par le scientifique vert, le petit brun décida de s'intéressé en premier lieu aux deux autres blessés qui se cachaient derrière l'estrade. Il se retrouva rapidement à leur niveau, il put les soigner rapidement, leur blessure n'étant pas trop grave. Puis il les aida à sortir de la grande pièce.

Lorsque les deux derniers civils furent mit bien à l'écart dans le jardin, Harry retourna sur le champ de bataille. Le petit brun voyait bien que Stark avais été plus touché que les autres. Mais il ne pouvait l'approcher sans affronter Hulk. Le blessé semblait avoir une balle logée dans le poumon gauche. Le géni armateur se vidait littéralement de son sang et s'étouffait à chaque respiration. Le temps était compter, t'en pis pour sa sécurité, Harry ne réfléchit plus, il laissa sa magie se libérer dans la salle. Les armes se mirent à brûler les mains de leurs manipulateurs, les hommes cagoulés lâchèrent tous leurs outils de mort. Puis l'inconscience les gagna.

Hulk voulu attaquer les hommes à terres. Mais Harry s'interposa entre eux et le géant vert. Puis il déclara :

\- Calme-toi. Tu sais au fond de ton être qui je suis, ce que je représente, lui dit-il en le regardants dans les yeux. Je sais que tu as peur pour ton ami, je peux l'aider mais pour cela, il faut que tu me laisse passer.

À ces mots Hulk commença à se calmer, le jeune homme commença à s'approcher de lui. Et lorsque que le jeune historien posa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'être en souffrance, ce dernier redevint progressivement humain. Une fois le scientifique revenus à la normal, Harry à ses côtés le laissa aux soins du dieu nordique. Puis il se dirigea vers Tony Stark qui avait été rejoint par Rogers, Fury et Romanoff qui se positionnèrent, tel une barrière protectrice.

-Je peux le sauver, si vous attendez l'ambulance, il sera condamné, déclara le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude, de but en blanc.

Les trois personnes réfléchir à ces mots, après un regard méfiant, ils s'écartèrent, laissant le blessé à la vu du jeune homme. Ce dernier se mit à genoux à côté de l'homme, puis il plaça sa main gauche au dessus du thorax de l'homme, et sa main droite se posa au dessus de sa tête.

Une lumière composée de filaments rouge et bleus commença à sortir des paumes du jeune homme, on vit alors sortir la balle autre fois logée dans le poumon gauche du patient. Le bout de métal hors du corps, la lumière changea pour devenir d'une pureté sans nom. Tous purent voir la plaie saignante se refermer progressivement, ne laissant en fin de compte, plus que de petites écorchures cautérisées.

Après cet exploit, Harry se releva, il invoqua une petite fiole de cristal remplit d'un liquide bordeaux. Il la confia à Roger, lui demandant de la faire boire à son collègue dès son réveil, expliquant que ce produit aidera ce dernier à refaire rapidement son sang après cette intense perte.

Puis, Harry s'éloigna de l'ex-blessé. Tout le groupe de héros remarqua la pointe de fatigue dans les yeux du plus jeune, mais n'osèrent bouger. Le brun vint se positionner devant l'homme aux vêtements déchirés, du à sa dernière transformation.

-Si tu désir des réponses sur ton altère égaux, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir. Je t'expliquerai tous se dont tu as besoin. Je peux t'apprendre à maîtriser cette agressivité. Mais soit prévenu que certaines choses peuvent dépasser l'entendement. Une dernière chose tu ne pourras entrer dans le monde refuge que lorsque tu auras accepté qui tu es et ce que tu es. En attendant tu pourras me contacter à cette adresse.

Sur ces mots il fourra une petite carte dans l'une des mains du scientifique et disparu dans un « crack ».

-Voilà comment il réussissait à chaque fois à nous échapper, déclarât Clint Barton.

Ses collègues et supérieur le regardèrent sans mots dire, un air de résignation sur le visage. Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu dire quelques choses, un grondement roque retenti :

-Putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal, rugit l'ancien blessé grave.

On se dépêcha de lui faire boire le liquide de la fiole donnée par le médecin hors norme. Stark l'avala avec une grimace dégoûté et un commentaire sur le goût plus que douteux de la mixture. On pu observer le visage, trop pale pour être saint, rependre un teinte plus vivante.

Par la suite, se rendant compte de la forme presque olympique du milliardaire, le groupe de héros décidèrent de retourner à leurs quartiers généraux à l'abri des ouïes indiscrètes. Cependant, ils durent attendre l'arrivée de la police ainsi que des ambulances, ils donnèrent leur déposition, puis s'éclipsèrent laissant le reste en charge des bénévoles et officiers présent.

-

De retour à leur QG, ils se mirent à réfléchir à tous les évènements de la soirée.

-Bon, il va falloir tout analyser, déclara Fury.

-Pour commencer, nos deux cibles étaient bien à la soirée, mais ils nous ont tous deux échappés. Reprit Œil de Faucon.

-Déjà comment le gamin à disparu ? Recommença Fury.

-Il utilise une technique proche de celle de mon frère, l'énergie était la même que pour la prophétie et les soins de l'homme de fer, répondit Thor, je n'en sais pas plus désoler.

-Bien, d'autres informations ? Demanda Fury

Personne ne lui répondit, aucun d'eux n'avaient de données supplémentaires.

-Il faudra fouiller cela plus tard. Maintenant souvenons nous de tous les indices sur Hadrian Potter. Nous chercherons par rapport aux vidéos. Continua le borgne.

-Après comment à t'il pu calmer Hulk ? Demanda Banner.

-Aucunes idées, mais… attend il t'a donné un papier pour le contacter, on peut s'en servir pour avoir nos réponses. Et par la même t'aider. Se mit à raisonner Rogers.

-C'est vrai, ça m'étais totalement sortit de la tête, attends, … alors on peut…

Le scientifique se figea en lisant la petite carte que le jeune homme brun lui avait donnée. Ses collègues voyant son désarroi, se saisirent du papier et furent tout autant désarçonnés en le lisant.

-Le petit fumier.

-Renard.

-Manipulateur.

-Il est vraiment très doué.

Les autres se tournèrent vers Natasha Romanoff, un air ahuri sur le visage.

-Quoi ? Je reconnais ses talents d'acteur, être capable de se cacher aussi bien en plein jour, c'est vraiment impressionnant, du pur talent.

-Mouai, en attendant on l'avait sous le nez et il nous a bien berné le petit monstre.

Aucun des Avengers ne se remettaient du choc de ce qui était écrit sur la petite carte du jeune homme.

«Hadrian James Potter

Historien

Plus connu sous le patronyme d'Harry.

Si vous possédez cette carte cela signifie que vous désirez accéder à Avalon.

Présentez vous donc au 12 square Grimault, à Londres, en Angleterre, dès que vous le pourrez.

Que la mère Magie vous protège. »

-Préparez vos affaires, nous nous y rendons dès demain à l'aube. Déclara Fury.

Sur ces mots ils se rendirent tous dans leur quartier pour finir leur nuit et se préparer pour le départ vers Londres du lendemain.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...


	10. Chapitre 9

**Donnée à connaître :**

 **$ fourchelangue $**

 ** _[ penser et télépathie ]_**

 _" écrit sur un support "_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Le gardien d'Avalon**

-

 _Chapitre 9 :_

Un vent artificiel s'éleva progressivement, dans un petit parc de Londres. Le souffle augmentait en force, au fur et à mesure qu'un immense bâtiment aérien se rapprochait du sol. Huit personnes descendirent avant que le transporteur ne parte avec autant de bruit qu'il était arrivé, laissant ses anciens passagers derrière lui. Ces derniers se dirigèrent en direction d'une rue particulière. Leurs regards voyageaient entre chaque plaque de numéro de la rue. Cependant, arrivés vers les numéros dix, onze, treize, quatorze, ils se mirent à chercher le numéro manquants.

-

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherches, ils se rassemblèrent et l'un d'eux commença à maugréer.

-Chiottes, on s'est encore fait avoir, l'adresse est fausse, il n'y à pas de douze square Grimaud, invectiva Stark.

-Attend avant de sauter sur des conclusions. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il manque le douze dans cette rue. Réfléchis on a cherché partout et aucune trace du bâtiment, reprit Bruce Banner.

-Oui, cela est étrange en effet mais il faut penser, également, que le filou n'a jamais été trouvé donc le bâtiment est surement protéger et/ou dissimulé, renchéri Romanoff.

-Que faisons-nous du coup ? Demanda Rogers.

Nous continuons de chercher, ordonna Fury.

-

Plus de deux heures de recherche plus tard, l'équipe en était toujours au même point dans ses recherches.

-Je sens l'énergie, celle que j'ai sentis lorsque Harry… Potter, peu importe, l'a utilisé, déclara Thor. Cependant, les dernière fois elle n'était pas aussi constante, c'était… plus sauvage.

-Bonne observation, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une magie en position, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est externe à un flux évolutif d'énergies, elle est posé avec une intensité précise, qui restera la même dans sa puissance sauf en cas de dommages, où elle peut faiblir. Répondit Harry qui était apparu derrière le dieu nordique.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction de la voix si connue.

-D'où venez-vous ? Demanda Fury.

-Je viens de sortir de chez moi.

-Ah ! Donc il y avait une erreur d'adresse, affirma Rogers.

-Non c'était bien le douze.

-Mais où est-il ? On à fouiller tout le quartier, reprit Banner.

-Regardez bien, elle ne peut être visible que si on accepte sa présence.

Sur le moment, ils ne comprirent pas. Cependant ils se mirent à regarder dans la direction que pointait le jeune homme. Ils ne virent de premier à bord qu'une fissure, entre le bâtiment onze et le bâtiment treize de la rue. Ils continuèrent de regarder, en pensent aux paroles du plus jeune. Et c'est là qu'ils furent témoins d'une chose inouïe. Les deux bâtiments commencèrent à se séparer sous leurs yeux. Plus ils regardaient, plus ils purent voir apparaitre un petit pavillon à la façade délabrée.

Ils observèrent ce qui les entouraient, et comprirent que personne à par eux ne remarquait le phénomène. Fury voulu poser la question, mais Harry répondit avant qu'un son ne sorte.

-On appelle cela Fidélitas, un sort qui permet de dissimuler le lieu à tous ceux qui n'en connaissent pas l'adresse. Pour mieux vous expliquez, il vous est impossible d'indiquer ce lieu, ou d'en parler de façon explicite à une autre qui ne se trouve pas dans la confidence. Affirma le jeune brun.

Il avança vers la bâtisse, ouvrit la porte, et entra laissant la plaque de bois ouverte dans une invitation muette. Le groupe regarda un instant l'entrée de la maison délabrée, mais entrèrent tout de même.

Une fois que tous furent rentrés dans le couloir lugubre faisant office d'entrer.

Ils voulurent avancer, mais ils se firent royalement insultés, pas par une personne à proprement parler, non, par un portrait. Ce portrait si étrange représentait une femme au visage noble, aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, des yeux gris sombres emplis de colère, d'indignation, et de perfidie. Harry revint bien vite auprès de ses « invités », lorsqu'il entendit le portrait s'égosiller, criant de sa voix stridente des insultes plus colorés les unes que les autres.

-Veuillez les pardonnés de leur impolitesse Lady Black, je ne les avais pas mit au courant de votre somptueuse présence. Déclara de façon flatteuse le jeune Lord.

-Mon jeune Harry, toute cette impolitesse est excusée par votre simple présence, répondit la femme peinte.

-Vos paroles m'honorent My Lady, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, votre beauté est l'une de ces perles, que l'on ne peut se permettre de trop admirer, de peur de la briser.

-Vile flatteur, filez donc éclaircir les idées de ces gens, dit-elle en désignant le groupe encore abasourdis par la simple présence du portrait.

Sur ces paroles le jeune homme les mena directement dans un petit salon sans un mot ne soit prononcé. Chacun fut invité à prendre place sur les fauteuils et canapés présents. Harry vint s'assoir sur un large fauteuil de velours noir.

Ce fut Stark qui lança les hostilités en demandant ce qu'était ce tableau. Avant de répondre, Harry fit quelque chose qu'aucune des personnes du groupe ne s'attendaient.

-Kreatur !!

Un « pop » retentit et fit sursauter les personnes de la pièce.

-Petit maître à appeler Kreatur ? Demanda un petit être aux oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris et aux yeux globuleux, la peau fripée, portant une vieille serviette trouée pour seul vêtement.

-Oui, peux-tu apporter du thé et du café s'il te plaît, ainsi que du sucre pour ceux qui n'aime pas l'amertume, je te pris.

-À vos ordres, répondit la créature.

Avant que l'être ne disparaisse, on pu l'entendre maugréer contre un « petit maître trop généreux pour son bien ».

-Bon, le tableau comme vous avez pu le voir est vivant, enfin façon de parler bien sûr. On a juste transféré la mémoire, et la personnalité de la personne peinte, dans la toile même, pour ainsi que le portrait soit une pâle copie de la personne décédée. Et oui, la peinture ne peut prendre vie qu'une fois la personne morte.

-Et la petite créature ? Demanda Rogers.

-Un elfe de maison, le serviteur le plus fidèle qu'il puisse exister. Cette catégorie d'elfe, est, ce que l'on appelle des elfes domestiques, une fois liés, ils ne peuvent plus se délier d'eux même, ils ne peuvent pas vivre plus de quatre ans sans êtres lier à une personne, famille, lieu. Ils sont des êtres très puissants et de nature soumise. Ils adorent aider et dépérissent lorsqu'ils ne peuvent se rendre utile.

Malheureusement la plupart des personnes les traitent comme des esclaves, mais n'étant pas facilement repérables je ne peux pas les sortirent facilement de leur enfer.

-Ok, maintenant…Commença Fury avant de se faire interrompre par le petit elfe de maison, qui revint avec un plateau contenant tasse de café et de thé.

Harry fit un vague mouvement avec un bout de bois. Les tasses s'élevèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers chacun des occupants de la pièce, du sucre ou du lait accompagnant certaine avec des cuillères, tout cela en fonction de leur envie. Puis Harry reprit la parole.

-Quelle est la raison de votre présence ?

-Nous voulons des réponses, affirma Romanoff.

-À propos de quoi ? Reprit le plus jeune.

-La prophétie…Lui répondit Thor.

-Et je n'y répondrais pas…

-Pourquoi, de quoi avez-vous si peur ? S'écria l'agent Coulson.

-Pour la simple raison, qu'en sachant se que révèle cette prophétie, vous aller vouloir influencer la balance, et c'est en faisant cela que vous déclencherez obligatoirement celle-ci dans sa forme néfaste. Une prophétie est là pour avertir, pour guider la destinée le plus positivement possible et surtout pas pour que l'on tente de diriger le destin. Une prophétie est un avertissement aux actes. Moi, oui, j'ai peur de quelque chose, mais cette peur n'appartient qu'à moi.

-Je comprends, repris Banner pour tempérer le militaire et ne surtout pas pousser le petit brun dans ses retranchements. Dans ce cas, dites moi comment vous avez fait pour le calmer.

-Pas lui, vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un, deux face de votre personnalité sous deux forme distinctes, une sauvage et une civilisé existant simultanément dans un même corps, le dialogue n'est simplement pas encore établie, vous avez beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre c'est tout. Après, il se trouve que je vous calme en vous rassurant tout simplement.

-Mais comment ? Habituellement …

-Parce-que je suis le protecteur des êtres comme vous.

-Comme… Il y en à d'autre ? Demanda Fury le regard à la fois méfiant et calculateur, dirigé vers le plus jeune.

-Oui et oublier tout de suite votre idée ni eux, ni moi ne sommes des armes, dit le petit brun d'un ton glacial.

-Je peux m'en débarrasser ? Demanda Banner.

-Jamais !!! Cria Harry interloquer par les propos. Vous en débarrasser ? C'est une partie de vous, l'abandonner c'est vous donner la mort, et même par l'au-delà il sera encore et toujours présent.

-Mais pourquoi… Commença Stark.

-Parce-que c'est en lui depuis le jour de sa naissance, il n'a fait qu'accélérer l'apparition de son héritage, c'est pour cela que son être est divisé ainsi, ils sont en conflit avec eux même, donc les deux faces de son existence souffrent, et s'engouffrent dans chaque faille de la défense de l'autre pour s'exprimer. Cette destructivité n'est due qu'à cette souffrance accumuler par le combat interne.

-Vous voulez dire que pour ne plus être dangereux, je dois accepter entièrement ce que je suis ?

-Oui mais pas que, il faut aussi vous faire confiance, vous écoutez. Si vous voulez je pourrais vous aidez.

-Oui ! Ne plus êtres un danger, c'est mon vœux le plus cher, alors oui, aidez moi par pitié je ne veux pas faire de mal à ceux qui m'entourent.

-Soit, dans ce cas vous allez devoir trouver par vous-même ce que vous êtes. Vous devez comprendre que vous ne faites plus uniquement partie de ce monde, mais aussi du monde de Magie.

-Magie ? Dans la prophétie vous en avez parlez.

-Je sais.

-Qui était désigné par « l'enfant de Magie », reprit Romanoff.

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu si vous êtes honnêtes dans vos actions.

-Comment vais-je savoir ce que je suis ?

-Les bibliothèques existe, la mienne vous est ouverte, je peux vous conseiller les rayons des êtres magiques.

-Merci ! Puis-je y aller dès maintenant ?

-Kreatur !

-Vous avez appelé Kreatur, il est là pour servir le petit maître.

-Emmène Mr…

-Banner.

-Banner dans la bibliothèque du troisième étage.

-Oui petit maître, si Mr veux bien suivre Kreatur.

Sur ces mots, le scientifique suivit le petit Kreatur jusque dans une pièce immense, où les étagères, remplie de livres en tout genre, montaient jusqu'au plafond.

Dès lors, il se mit à chercher toute les informations possibles sur ce qu'il était, mais pas uniquement, il chercha également la raison de l'apparition de la créature en lui.

Bruce Banner, alias Hulk, fut tellement absorbé par tous ce qu'il apprenait qu'il ne vit pas du tout le temps passer.

-

Pendant ce temps, dans le petit salon, les questions affluèrent sur le jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude.

-Vous savez ce qu'il est ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-il ?

-Il vous le révèlera lorsque le moment sera venu.

-Pourquoi vous cachez ?

-Pour ma sécurité et celle de ceux qui m'entourent.

-Quel est le monde de Magie dont vous avez parlez plus tôt ?

-Dans la bibliothèque où se trouve votre ami, les livre « L'histoire du monde magique » et « Avalon le dernier refuge » devrait répondre à votre question Mr…

-Rogers, Steve Rogers.

-Pourquoi votre énergie ressemble à celle d'Asgarde ?

-Mon prince, toi dont le destin est d'être roi, tu devrais connaître l'histoire des tiens.

-Je la connais, mon père me l'a raconté dès qu'il en fut temps. Mon peuple fut en guerre de nombreuses fois…

-Idiot, il n'a raconté que son règne, as-tu seulement été ouvrir un livre pour connaître la création du peuple d'Asgarde ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela, le roi Odin m'a apprit tous ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

-Te battre, quel belle éducation, t'a-t-il apprit les pourparlers ? La politique, la conciliation ?

-Je…c'était…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le problème à Asgarde, c'est que vous ne vous reposez plus que sur la loi du guerrier. Tu as oublié la valeur de la magie. Il ne me serait pas étonnant que d'ici cinq générations, votre force, vos pouvoirs, votre longévité, tous ce qui représente les asgardiens disparaissent, vous deviendrez aussi simple que les personnes de la Terre, ou comme vous aimez l'appeler Midgarde.

-Non, notre magie est…

-En train de mourir, vous ne l'honorez plus, regarde simplement comment vous avez rejeté Loki, tout cela parce que son pouvoir était plus abstrait, moins brut que ce que demande votre immature croyance. Aucun de vous n'à réaliser de cérémonie d'hommage à Magie, depuis plus de trois générations, elle s'affaiblit. Vous ne la renforcez plus, pourquoi vous renforcerait-elle ? Elle avait choisi ses protégés, et ces derniers on finit par l'oublier.

-Non ! Nous l'honorons chaque année !

-Ah, Ah, Ah ! Quand, par vos guerres stupides ? Elle pleure à chaque vie gâchée. Par vos fêtes fastueuses ? Elle s'affaiblit à chaque fois que l'un de vous est mis à l'écart injustement. Par vos prières, par le respect au souverain ? Quand as-tu vu, toi le prince, pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule loi créer des liens apparaitre sous tes yeux, quand à tu une seule fois transmis ta propre force à Magie pour la nourrir ? Dit Harry d'un ton dur et froid.

-Jamais, répondit le dieu nordique d'un air dépité.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce à la suite de cette leçon de moral au dieu. Il ne fut brisé que par la reprise de parole d'Harry.

-Je te raconterai l'histoire d'Asgarde, mais tu dois arrêter de réfléchir, jugé uniquement par ce que l'on te raconte. Tu es manipulable ainsi. Apprend à faire des recherches pour obtenir la vérité.

-Monsieur Potter, commença Fury, vous semblez avoir de nombreuses connaissances sur les forces qui semblent nous dépasser. Le diadème que vous avez récupéré à la vente dégagerait une énergie similaire à un objet présent dans nos locaux, nous voudrions le récupérer.

-Impossible ! Si votre objet à cette énergie cela signifie qu'il s'agit d'un artefact de mon monde. Vous n'avez aucun droits dessus, je dois le récupéré et le sceller.

-Il est hors de question que…

-Que je vous laisse tenter de voler la magie comme par le passé !!! Les gens comme vous on déjà essayé de soumettre Magie à leur volonté. Je ne vous laisserez pas faire une nouvelle fois du mal à mon peuple !!! Criait désormais le jeune homme. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire une arme de Magie !

Un vent violent s'élevait dans la pièce projetant tous les objets de petite taille contre les murs. La tempête des émotions du jeune homme redoubla de plus belle et ce fut au tour des meubles de se diriger progressivement vers les murs de la pièce. Les autres personnes présentent de l'équipe prenaient alors tous conscience de la puissance du petit brun devant eux.

C'est alors que le directeur du Schild se mit à crier. Les yeux vert émeraudes étaient braqués dans les siens. Fury sentait que son cerveau était transpercé par quelque chose. Puis tous s'arrêta.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Nick Fury, ils ne savent même pas la réelle raison de l'existence de ce groupe. Vous me dégoûtez, vous ne leur faites même pas confiance et vous voulez qu'il vous face confiance.

-Tu as lu dans mon esprit ?

-Oui et je vous ai volontairement fait mal.

-Tu…

-Le teresack ne vous servira à rien, c'est une clé, elle ouvre les univers entre eux, je dois le sceller dès que possible.

Lorsque l'homme borgne allait de nouveau parler. Des pas lourd et rapides se firent entendre dans l'escalier. La tête du scientifique apparu dans l'entrée de la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Un sourire se forma alors sur le visage du plus jeune présent.

-Tu as trouvé, ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Oui je suis, un…

-Géant des forets, termina Harry.

Banner hocha de la tête confirma les dires du jeune homme.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Romanoff.

-Il s'agit d'êtres gigantesques liés aux plantes et à la magie de la terre. Réponses le scientifiques

-C'est exact, cependant il est également lié à la magie de la lumière, il se nourrisse grâce à la lumière de la même façon que les fleurs. Leur force est renforcée en fonctions de leur environnement, plus celui-ci est polluer, plus le Géant sera mal et s'exprimera davantage par la violence et la colère. Reprit Harry.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis moins dangereux dans un lieu sans pollution ?

-Pas moins dangereux à proprement parler, vous vous contrôlerez mieux et serez moins empreint à la colère. D'ailleurs il y a des livres spécifiques sur votre peuple dans le rayon civilisation. Je vous laisserais continuer vos recherches plus tard, vous avez déjà bien travaillé. Bien que diriez-vous d'un bon repas pour rependre des forces, je suis certain que Kreatur a fini de tout préparer.

Sur ces mots il se leva, et mena la petite troupe jusqu'à la cuisine où les attendait une table, sur laquelle reposaient de nombreux plats en tous genres. Tous prirent place sur les chaises autour. Avant qu'il ne commencent à ce servir, une petite fiole remplit d'un liquide étrange apparut devant Stark.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda le super héro de métal.

-Une potion, vous avez été gravement blessé et vous ne vous êtes presque pas reposer, elle va vous éviter le contre coup. Mais après manger Kreatur vous emmènera dans une chambre à l'étage et vous donnera une potion de sommeil qui vous fera dormir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Mes soins ne peuvent pas tous faire.

-Mais je vais très bien…

-Vous n'avez rien mangé, votre corps est lourd, et vous avez failli tomber inconscient plusieurs fois, j'ai du vous envoyer plusieurs vagues de magie pour vous garder éveillé. Je suis même certain que vous n'avez même pas été consulter un médecin.

L'homme ne pu qu'obtempérer, il grogna et bu le liquide.

-Beurk, mais c'est quoi ce goût horrible ?

-Queue de lézard à cinq pattes, yeux de triton albinos, terre de souffre, crotte de gnome, feuilles de basiliques, écorce de citron, lait de mandragore et poudre de lutin de Cornouaille.

-Des crotte de quoi ? Mais c'est déguelasse ! S'écria le grand brun.

-Et encore, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans celle de régénération sanguine, répondit le plus jeune un sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ces mots plus personnes ne parla, le repas se passa tranquillement, seulement accompagner du bruit des couverts.

-

Une fois le dessert terminé par tous, Stark fut guidé à une chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un lit double à baldaquin, le drap et le rideau d'un bleu clair très léger.

Le milliardaire essaya de s'esquiver à la mixture que Kreatur lui ordonnait de boire. Cependant lorsque le petit elfe de maison le menaça de lui écraser les parties génitales pour le faire boire, s'il continuait à marchander, le brun avala d'une seule traite le liquide.

La fiole vidée, elle disparut. Stark s'allongea et tomba presque instantanément dans le sommeil. Kreatur sortit de la pièce une fois sa mission accomplie.

-

Les autre membres de l'équipe, eux, visitait la demeure de long en large. Le jeune historien les avait abandonnés à leur découverte, pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Ils voulaient obtenir des réponses à leur nombreuse question, mais cela ne serait pas pour tout de suite, alors ils se rendirent pour la plupart dans la bibliothèque pour obtenir un minimum de réponses à leur nombreuses questions.

Fury c'était isolé dans le jardin, réfléchissant à certaines paroles du petit brun. Devait-il enfermé le jeune homme ou bien tenter de l'intégrer aux Avengers ? Comment le contrôler ? Et ces pouvoirs, il était sûr que le jeune historien n'en avait montré qu'une infime parti. Il y avait également cette notion de deuxième monde, était-ce un danger pour le monde humain ou un allié ?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

À SUIVRE ...

 **Petits mot de l'auteure** Coucou tout le monde désolé de ne pas répondre à vos rew mais un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements. Je sais que je ne suis pas régulière dans ma publication et j'en suis désolé.

maintenant le chapitre 10 est en cours faut m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et remercie ma beta pour tout le travail qu'elle a fait pour me corriger.

je vous propose un jeu vous allez mettre dans votre commentaire entre parenthèses ou entre guillemets une petite phrase que vous voulez que l'un des personnages prononce dans le chapitre 10 attention je vous demande aussi de bien me dire quel personnage doit prononcer cette phrase. kiss à la prochaine.


End file.
